Trip Down Memory Train
by WeatherChan
Summary: Another adventure with the Sodor engines results in them heading towards certain destinations on the Mainland. But there is a twist that the engines realise - they have reached places familiar to them before they arrived on Sodor. Now as they make their way around the Mainland, each engine shares their story, with good times...and some bad...
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. The sun was slowly rising over the scarlet sky, small clouds slowly sailing by. The birds were singing their morning song, and there was a gentle breeze flowing in the air.

At Tidmouth Sheds, the workmen were opening the sheds, getting the engines ready for the day. One by one, the engines slowly waked up, their fires warming them up and getting ready for a hard day's work.

"I best get ready for the express I suppose." Gordon yawned, the big engine slowly going forward to get some fresh air.

Thomas and Percy giggled, "What if you have to pull a special train of trucks?" Thomas teased.

"Nonsense! Never!" Gordon boomed, "A fine engine like myself can not be seen with trucks! It's beneath me!"

"Why?" Percy asked cheerily. Gordon just huffed.

"Because I am a born express engine! I can not pull trucks!" Gordon just puffed.

"Oh don't be silly Gordon." sighed a voice, the engines looked at Edward, "You are built to be useful – no matter what job you get."

"Edward's right." Emily peeped cheerfully, "Me and many of my sisters were built for heavy freight, but we even managed to pull passenger trains, even the famous train than ran from London to Edinburgh."

"You mean, the Flying Scotsman train?" Henry asked curiously, "Isn't that what Gordon's brother is named after?"

"That's not fair!" James huffed, "I'm not named after something splendid! I should be!"

Gordon just laughed, "Fun fact for all you engines: My brother is one of the few of my brothers..." He paused ominously, all the engines now curious to listen to what he has to say, "Who wasn't named after race horses!"

And all the engines just laughed, even Gordon couldn't stop himself from laughing. Soon, they all heard the horn of a familiar car. They looked to the side to see the Fat Controlled walk up to the sheds, with a big smile on his face.

"Morning all, good to see you all in high spirits." He greeted cheerfully. All the engines just beamed.

"Now, I have a very important job for all of you today." The Fat Controller explained, "I want you to leave your jobs today – I have some very special deliveries expecting from the Mainland, And I want you to go and get them for me."

All the engines gasped in surprise and cheered happily among each other. The last time they went to the Mainland, it wasn't as pleasant as it seemed. Thomas had left Sodor without permission, and the other engines had to go and find him. It was an intense adventure, but they had a memorable time – and now they get to go to the Mainland again!

"Oh sir!" Thomas beamed excitedly, "We'd love to! Where do we need to go?"

"Oh, there are many places you need to go for this journey. Bristol, York, Doncaster, Brighton, Barrow-in-Furness and Derby, I've made sure I've told your drivers." The Fat Controller explained, before looking at Thomas, "And no more running off I hope. I've informed the managers on the Mainland, and they know you will be there."

Thomas blushed from embarrassment as the other engines giggled a bit. The Fat Controller left shortly, as the engines got ready.

"Oh Brighton!" Thomas sighed excitedly, "My old home!"

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the young engine, "Maybe you could show us around there Thomas." He spoke. Thomas just giggled.

"We best be going, mustn't delay!" Gordon boomed proudly.

Emily just smirked, "I thought you didn't pull trucks Gordon." She mentioned. The other engines just laughed, as Gordon flushed from embarrassment.

"O-Of course I am! But this is important!" Gordon huffed, "People will be waiting to see me, the other Doncaster brother."

"They'll be queuing to see my splendid red coat you mean." James beamed excitedly.

"Hmm, how should we do this?" Thomas asked, "If we have multiple destinations, where do we start?"

"Percy?" Edward asked, "You do the mail train, how do you usually do your runs?"

Percy had a minute to think, "Well, I usually do the destination furthest away first. Then I go back, going furthest to nearest."

"So, if we start off with wherever is furthest away..." Edward thought.

"Then we can go to each destination on our way back to Sodor!" Henry finished.

"Hmm, Brighton is furthest. It's down the south of the Mainland." Thomas puffed.

"Then, I believe it's Bristol, then Derby?" Emily asked.

"Then Doncaster." Gordon boomed.

"And York after that!" James puffed.

"Which will leave Barrow-in-Furness last, and then back home to Sodor." Edward whistled.

All the engines whistled in unison as an agreement, as they started heading towards coal hoppers and water tanks, preparing for the long journey ahead.

 **Here's another story I've done. I have always been interested in the TTTE characters backstories ;) so I decided to make my own version! Now, I do hope I get most of the history facts about railways correct - then again, trying to mix history and fandom stuff together is hard enough as it is ^^; - Anyway, enjoy, and please do leave any suggestions for improvements!**


	2. Chapter 2

After all the preparations, and a long goodbye from their friends, the Steam Team started off. They headed over the Vicarstown Bridge and were soon steaming along the Mainland rails.

Unlike last time, however, the team could finally enjoy and take in the wonderful sights of the Mainland.

The sky was a perfect blue, and the valleys of green were a perfect match, The engines could feel the warm air against their boilers, and the rails were smooth as they thundered down the tracks.

The engines favourite part of this journey, was passing by stations, level crossings and bridges. There were crowds of people all waiting for them, and cheering for them as they passed, each engine whistling as they passed by.

Along the journey, the Steam Team all ran into other trains, diesels and electrics. While some were rude and ready to throw insults, most of them where very kind, and very welcoming.

It was afternoon by the time the parade of engines arrived in Brighton. Thomas was very eager to show them around, to the point of overexciting himself. But the engines didn't blame him – they knew that Brighton is a very special place to Thomas, being both his first railway, and the place where he was made.

"Oh! And this is where I almost derailed into a muddy ditch one time!" Thomas giggled, showing the engines around, "Luckily I stopped myself falling in – unlike you Gordon!"

All the engines laughed, even Gordon laughed, although out of embarrassment.

"Alright, alright Thomas." Gordon boomed, "Now, where would our special be?"

Thomas grinned excitedly, "In the Brighton goods yard! Near the big station!" He beamed excitedly, "Come on! I'll show you!" and Thomas quickly sped ahead. The engines just laughed among one another and puffed along to catch up.

Thomas just beamed as he looked around. Whenever he was in Brighton, he felt at home – this was his first railway after all. Although many things have changed, the station and railway is more modern, with newer diesels and electric trains tacking over the work of steam engines, Thomas could tell this was home.

The team slowly puffed around, looking around in awe. Edward slowly puffed up to Thomas. He had never seen Thomas so excited before in all his time of knowing the young tank engine – and it made him smile.

"So, this is your old home, Thomas?" Edward asked. Thomas just sighed happily.

"Yes Edward, it is!" Thomas beamed, "This was my home, and I remember it so well..."

Edward could see Thomas' face go down, he gently puffed alongside the young engine, "Thomas? Is everything alright?" He asked softly.

Thomas looked at the old engine, and gave an honest sigh, "I just...I just have so many memories from here."

Edward gave a small comforting smile, "Want to tell me these memories?"

Thomas gave a small smile, "Sure."

* * *

 _The Brighton Works was bustling with energy, noisy machinery and conversation of the workmen could be heard from every direction. There were a large group of newly made tank engines around. These were E2 class locomotives. All but one have woken up and were enjoying taking in these new mysterious sights._

 _The last E2 tank engine had just finished having it's final parts placed in, as the workmen started to get out their paints, preparing to paint the new tank engine in London, Brighton & South Coast livery – teal, with yellow letters and numbers._

 _Suddenly – to the workmen's surprise – the tank engine woke up!_

 _All the workmen looked at the new tank engine with curiosity. A few of the tank engines who were nearby also looked at the engine in awe._

 _The young tank engine was silent – he felt scared. He didn't know what to do or what to say._

 _A workmen carefully climbed onto the new tank engine's buffers and waved his hand side to side. The little tank engine watched, his eyes following the workmen's hand._

 _The other tank engines started to giggle in anticipation and glee, happy to see another member of their class. The new tank engine was still very scared, but upon hearing how gentle and comforting the other engines were giggling, he couldn't help but copy._

 _The little tank engine started to giggle too, looking at his fellow brothers and sisters as they started to get painted. The tank engine giggled, the feeling of the paintbrush on his framework tickled a little._

 _Some short time after, a man in a nice suit walked into the works. He admired each tank engine, gave a briefing, gave them their driver and firemen, and allowed the engines to leave. The young tank engine listened to the other engines, hearing them say 'Yes sir', ''Thank you sir', and 'Right away sir.' Suddenly, he turned to the last tank engine._

 _The young tank engine was a little scared, quickly silencing himself, and looking around anxiously, as the workmen got back to work. The little tank engine quivered as the man in the suit walked over to him._

 _"So, you must be the last of our new class, right?" He spoke, he sounded strict, scaring the little tank engine even more. He just remembered what the other tank engines said, and tried to speak as best he could._

 _"Y-Y-Yes, s-s-sir." the tank engine stuttered, trying his best to sound brave. The man just smiled._

 _"A polite young engine you are." He continued, the young tank engine slowly smiled a bit, feeling a little more comfortable with his man,"I am the manager of the London, Brighton & South Coast Railway, and my duty is to make sure engines like you are safe, and hard working."_

 _The little tank engine listened, feeling braver now he knew who this man was, "Yes sir." He peeped. The manager just chuckled._

 _"A good engine you are." He spoke again, "I will call you Thomas."_

 _The young engine, now known as Thomas, beamed! He liked his new name, "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"_

 _The manager chuckled, "Come on driver, let's get this new engine down to Brighton." He announced, as the fireman helped him into Thomas' cab._

 _Soon, Thomas' fire was sizzling comfortably, and he was producing plenty of steam. Then, Thomas slowly spun his wheels, and started to move forward. Thomas was a little scared at first, but soon, he was puffing down the rails happily, giggling as he rolled down the rails. As he passed the first station, he let loose a long whistle! Thomas couldn't be happier!_

 _The manager was more than impressed with the young tank engine._

 _Meanwhile, in the shunting yard near Brighton station, another tank engine was busy pushing and hulling trucks around. She was a tank engine, but slightly bigger than Thomas. Like Thomas, she was painted in a teal livery, with LBSC painted in yellow on the side of her tanks._

 _She was happily pushing a train into a siding, when she heard an unusual whistle. She looked ahead and saw an unfamiliar tank engine roll into the yard. She looked at him curiously, slowly puffing forward._

 _The young engine was Thomas, but she didn't know this yet._

 _Thomas saw her and backed away slightly, as the manager climbed down from his cab._

 _"Welcome to Brighton, Thomas." The manager boomed, "You'll soon get the hang of things here, if you have any worries, just talk to Heather here." he guided towards the female tank engine, before walking towards the station._

 _The engine, named Heather, looked at Thomas in shock, but she gave a reassuring smile, "Lovely to meet you. What's your name?" She asked._

 _Thomas didn't reply, he just looked at the bigger tank engine worriedly, looking around anxiously._

 _Heather just looked at him puzzled, "Um, my name is Heather. Can you tell me yours?"_

 _Thomas still didn't say a thing._

 _"Hm, don't say much do you." Heather mumbled, before she grinned cheekily, "Come on buddy, you should smile more, spreads a positive atmosphere in the yard."_

 _Thomas gave a small smile, before frowning again, still scared on what to say. Heather just smiled cheekily, knowing her plan was working._

 _"Come on little guy, give us a smile, c'mon boy! Smile, gimme a smiley smile!" She sounded ridiculous, but Heather didn't care, she was going to get Thomas to smile even if it was the last thing she did._

 _Thomas slowly smiled, realising Heather was actually really funny, and soon, he began to giggle._

 _"C'mon! Give us a smile! Smile!" Heather cooed cheekily, and smiled bigger upon seeing Thomas' big smile and laugh, "Aww! Aren't you just so handsome!"_

 _Thomas just laughed, and Heather just watched happily at the young tank engine, his laugh was so pure and innocent._

 _"Now then, my name is Heather. What is your name?" She asked again, smiling at the young tank engine._

 _Thomas calmed down, but kept on smiling at his new friend Heather._

 _"Thomas, my name is Thomas!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thomas. That is a beautiful name!"_

 _Heather puffed cheerfully, admiring the new tank engine. Thomas just had a big smile on his face, one that Heather adored seeing._

 _"Come on Thomas, let me show you around." Heather peeped, "There is so much to see and do." She slowly chugged backwards, as Thomas slowly followed, still trying to get use to the rails._

 _"Excuse me Heather, what engine are you?" Thomas asked innocently._

 _Heather giggled, "A tank engine, just like you! Except I'm a little bigger and stronger." She couldn't help but smile around the young tank engine, "But, if you want specifics, I'm an E5."_

 _Thomas beamed, "I'm an E2!"_

 _"I know you are Thomas." Heather just giggled._

 _Soon, Heather was puffing all around the yard, showing Thomas every square inch of the place where she works. Thomas just looked around curiously – it was a lot to take in. Just then, two engines puffed into the yard. One was a large tank engine, like Heather, the other engine was a large tender engine._

 _Thomas looked at them in shock and quickly hid behind Heather. Heather just smiled, "No worries Thomas, their friends! Come on, let's go and meet them." She slowly puffed forward, Thomas slowly following behind her_

 _The two engines looked at the new engine in awe._

 _"Hello here, who are you?"_

 _"Nice Jon, asking for his name when you haven't introduced yourself."_

 _"I don't see you trying!"_

 _"BOYS!"_

 _Heather shrieked, setting the two engines straight and slightly frightening Thomas._

 _"Thomas, this is Jonathan-" Heather introduced, before the big tank engine whistled loud and proud. Thomas looked at him curiously._

 _"-And this is Charles." The big tender engine whistled long and proud as both engines looked at the small tank engine, "Jonathan, Charles, this is Thomas! He's one of those E2 trains!"_

 _"Those E2's huh?" Jonathan chuckled, "Small aren't they?" He laughed._

 _Charles just smiled, "Welcome to Brighton, little Thomas!"_

 _Thomas was a little nervous, but upon seeing these two engines were friendly, he smiled a little, "Thank you." He puffed quietly._

* * *

"Aww Thomas, they sound really nice." Edward puffed. The two engines were still wondering around Brighton, looking for where their special could be.

The other engines were also looking around for their special, but once they caught up with Thomas, they followed him to the goods yard.

"They were nice Edward!" Thomas peeped cheerfully, "They made me feel really welcome!"

"Who made you feel welcome?" Percy chirped curiously. Thomas giggled and briefed what he said to Edward to the other engines. The Steam Team listened in wonder, taking in Thomas' story about what things were like before he arrived on Sodor.

"They sound amazing Thomas!" Emily perked.

Thomas just giggled, "They weren't the only ones I befriended. There was another, and...someone who...I don't know how to describe her..."

"Would you like to tell us?" Henry asked. Thomas just smiled a bit.

* * *

 _Later on, the sun slowly lowered down the sky, as the beautiful morning sky transformed into a gorgeous night. The dark sapphire sky was clear, the moon shining, and the stars twinkling above the land._

 _Thomas and Heather were quietly puffing towards their sheds. Jonathan and Charles were already there. Thomas looked in awe as he got on a turntable, slowly spun around and reversed into his shed. Heather slowly followed, taking the berth right next to him._

 _"We come to these sheds at the end of every day Thomas." Heather explained, "We sleep here, so that in the morning, we will all feel refreshed and ready for a hard days work."_

 _"Sometimes during the day, we come here to rest too." Charles added._

 _"Or even just to rest up if we have accidents." Jonathan mentioned, "Just a little safe heaven from work."_

 _"Wow." Thomas muttered as he looked around, and looked up at the sky, "What are those sparkling things in the sky?"_

 _Heather just smiled softly, "Those are stars. Little glimmers of light that shine the night away." She explained quietly, "And that big circle is the moon. It watches over us, even in the darkest of times."_

 _Thomas listened with wonder, an innocent smile appearing on his face, "Amazing." He then looked and saw two empty berths in this set of sheds, "Who do those two berths belong to?"_

 _"Well, one is for Regis, the oldest engine here." Charles explained, "And, the other one belongs to...well-"_

 _Suddenly, a loud whistle disturbed the four engines. A large tender engine steamed over onto the turntable, getting ready to reverse into her berth. Thomas watched nervously, as the other three engines sighed in annoyance._

 _"Wanda..."_

 _"What you all looking at!?" The engine snapped, as she backed into her shed. The engines quickly looked away, trying not to notice. Wanda eyed then, then noticed the new tank engine, "Who is that?"_

 _"'That', Wanda, is Thomas." Heather replied defensively, "He is a new tank engine, he just arrived today."_

 _"Hmph, teeny little thing won't even survive a day out in that yard." Wanda spoke bluntly. Thomas whimpered and cowered back into his shed in fear, Heather following him._

 _"Ignore her Thomas, Wanda is a load of hot steam." Heather sighed sadly._

 _Then, an engine approached the shed. It was a big tank engine. He looked like an old and wise engine, he slowly got onto the turntable and got turned around, as he reversed into his berth. Thomas was now scared to even look at the engine._

 _The old engine looked at the tank engine in wonder, "Who's this new little engine?" he spoke._

 _Heather gave a small smile, "This is Thomas, he is the new tank engine." she replied. Thomas slowly plucked up courage and looked towards the tank engine. He gave a comforting smile._

 _"Thomas." He spoke, "You are...a small tank engine."_

 _Jonathan and Charles chuckled, "No kidding Sherlock." Charles laughed, as the two engines snickered among each other._

 _"I see you can be...really useful." The tank engine spoke. Thomas looked and smiled a bit._

 _"Who are you?" Thomas asked, the old engine just smiled._

 _"Why..." The old engine said, "My name is Regis. It is an honour to see a new useful engine around the yard-"_

 _"Useful!? The guy's a wee little snitch!" Wanda spoke bluntly, much to the annoyance of the other engines. Thomas quickly hid away, "Just look at the guy! Six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome! Nothing more than a silly coffee pot!"_

 _"Wanda." Regis boomed, "Don't be rude."_

 _"This little guy is no more than a heap of scrap!" Wanda blurted out. The other engines gasped at what the engine said._

 _Thomas cowered a little, "S-S-Scrap...w-w-what is that?" He whimpered. The other engines looked at each other anxiously – they didn't know how to describe such a horrid fate to the young tank engine. Then Wanda spoke again._

 _"Scrap is where engines who aren't useful go and get ripped apart – to make even BETTER engines. Manager must've made a huge mistake when making you little devils."_

 _Thomas gasped at the description. His boiler shivered, and he couldn't stop shaking. Heather quickly tried to soothe the young engine. Charles and Jonathan were shocked at the blunt manner that Wanda was talking in. Regis was very cross._

 _"Wanda!" He boomed, "How dare you!"_

 _"If you the little guy wants to prove he's not scrap." Wanda spoke, "Maybe he can pull my goods train tomorrow while I pull my passengers!"_

 _"Wanda! No way!" Heather cried out, "Thomas doesn't even know how to shunt!"_

 _"Hmph!" Wanda huffed, "He'll have to learn one way or another!"_

 _Thomas just quivered, reversing as far back into his shed as he could. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, and just hoped no one would look at him._

 _"...I'll do it." Thomas muttered to himself, "I'll prove I am really useful."_

* * *

"Gosh!"

The engines just listened in wonder, and were shocked at how rude Wanda was.

"That Wanda sounds awful!" Emily huffed.

"She sounds even more rude than Gordon!" James puffed.

"I'm not THAT rude!" Gordon boomed, "That Wanda sounds like a lot of hard work!"

"She was..." Thomas whispered sadly.

Edward noticed his friend's sad face, "She must have been terrible to be around."

"She was Edward..." Thomas muttered sadly.

Edward looked at Thomas worriedly, "You didn't do what she said did you..."

Thomas looked away sadly and sighed, "I did..."

* * *

 _It was early in the morning, and all the engines were still tucked up in their sheds. All, except Thomas. He wanted to be up early, so he could pull Wanda's train. He quickly steamed along the tracks to the shunting yard._

 _He looked and saw a train of trucks waiting in a siding. He remembered Heather telling him that these trucks were going to be for Wanda's early morning train. Thomas backed into the trucks hard, and was coupled up._

 _He started to puff forward and could feel the weight of the trucks behind him. He heard then giggle and taunt and make silly noises. Thomas was scared of them, but he wanted to prove Wanda wrong – he wanted to prove he was a really useful engine._

 _After a minute of straining, Thomas started to move. His wheels spun, and his boiler ached, but Thomas was pulling the train! His face was red from exhaustion, but he kept on tugging at the train._

 _Just as Thomas left the yard, Wanda pulled into the yard. She was still smug from last night._

 _"Heh, that little Thomas won't pull my train." Wanda taunted, "May as well get coupled u-"_

 _She looked and saw her trucks were gone. She looked around, and just saw a brakevan pulling away from the yard. Wanda huffed angrily to catch up. She pulled up beside the train, but gasped in shock when she saw who was pulling it._

 _"Thomas?!" Wanda called, "Thomas! No! Stop! Come back here!"_

 _Thomas just glared angrily, as he continued pulling the train, "No! I am a useful engine!" He cried out, "I'll prove you wrong!" And Thomas started to puff faster!_

 _Wanda tried to quicken the pace, "No Thomas! It's dangerous- UMPH!" She bumped into a set of buffers and gasped in shock as she saw Thomas chuff away! She watched ahead worriedly as Thomas carried on._

 _"No...I need to get the others!" She cried to herself and quickly reversed to the sheds._

 _Thomas carried on down the line – he was puffing faster and faster, as the trucks bumped him harder and harder, his bunker was hurting from the rough treatment, his wheels were aching as they spun faster, but Thomas was going to carry on – he wanted to prove to everyone he was a useful engine!_

 _Suddenly, Thomas was getting faster and faster! Thomas gasped in realisation! The trucks just continued to bump him harder, and Thomas started to cry out in pain!_

 _"Stop stop!" Thomas pleaded, whistling loudly for help, "I don't want to go any faster!"_

 _The trucks didn't care – they carried on bumping him harder, and soon, they were going faster than ever, Thomas found himself going faster than he had ever gone before! Thomas was terrified, he tried to apply his brakes, but it was useless!_

 _Then, Thomas looked up and screamed – a sharp bend!_

 _Thomas felt himself turn onto one side of his wheels! It felt like an eternity – but it only took a few mere milliseconds for disaster to happen._

 _"HELP!" Thomas cried, "I'M COMING OFF THE RAILS!" Thomas shrieked, and with a thud and a crash – he scrapped on his sides on the rails! The trucks followed one by one, proud with their work! Thomas cried out in pain as he came to a halt, just on the verge of a river._

 _Thomas panted in fear, tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks at a rapid pace. He tried to call for help, but he was in so much pain and shock, he couldn't utter a word or make a move._

 _Thomas looked to his side, and saw his driver and fireman walk up to him, gently patting him to check if he was hurt. They luckily jumped clear from the crash, but were quick to get to their engine to check him if he was hurt._

 _"Steady on Thomas." Soothed his driver, "You're alright, everything will be alright." He gently stroked Thomas' cheek as the engine cried._

 _It felt like forever, but within a matter of minutes, the sound of whistles approached. Thomas still didn't dare move, he was terrified to utter a sound, other than his painful cries._

 _Heather was leading the rescue and gasped in terror at the sight of the tank engine on his side. She slowly approached him closer._

 _"Thomas! Thomas!" Heather cried out, hoping for an answer, "Thomas, are you alright?"_

 _Thomas heard Heather's cry, and looked at her, feeling sudden relieve to be in the care of a tender friend. Soon, some more engines arrived, some from other nearby railways. They gasped at the sight, looking at the poor tank engine._

 _Slowly, Wanda approached the scene. She was horrified of the scene – but she knew this was all her fault._

 _She was carrying the Manager in her cab, as he looked in shock at the crash. He climbed down and looked around._

 _"Such an accident! How on Earth did this happen?" The Manager boomed, "Thomas, how did you end up pulling a train, you don't even know how to shunt?"_

 _Thomas was terrified to even utter a word, tears still pouring from his eyes. His driver and fireman continued to comfort their tank engine, whispering soothing words and checking him for any damage._

 _Heather gently puffed closer to Thomas, their buffers within millimetres from each other, she also soothed the young engine, as he was panting and crying in fear._

 _"I am still in need of an answer here." The Manager spoke sternly. Everyone looked at each other worriedly, not sure what to say._

 _"It's my fault sir."_

 _Everyone looked to the big tender engine. Wanda looked down in guilt, she was stuttering, struggling to produce words. But the Manager looked at her crossly._

 _"I-I...I...I uh...I...told Thomas to pull my train...and I said he wasn't really useful...so I told him to prove it by pulling my train...I-I really didn't think he would do it...b-but-"_

 _"You've said enough now, Wanda." The Manager interrupted, still with an angry look on his face, "Now, because of your actions and words, you've caused confusion, delays, and now the railway is down with an engine!"_

 _Thomas just cried in pain now, he didn't want to listen to anything, or say anything, he just wanted to go home. Heather quickly tried to soothe the young engine, her sisterly instincts kicking in. Wanda watched the sight in guilt, she truly never meant for her words to result in such a horrific accident._

 _"Wanda..." Heather asked. The big engine looked at the tank engine in guilt, "...don't ever say a word about Thomas again..."_

 _"...no..." Wanda uttered, suddenly fully consumed in guilt, as tears began to fall from her eyes, and words became harder to make, "...I-I'm done..." she closed her eyes tightly and reversed out of the scene in disgrace._

 _Heather just stayed there, watching over Thomas, as he continued to whimper and cry in pain and fear. She would never leave his side._

 _"Don't worry Thomas...I'm here...I've got you..."_


	4. Chapter 4

The engines stopped and stared in shock as Thomas said his story. They didn't know Thomas was involved in such a serious accident. Thomas always seemed so happy and bubbly when he arrived on Sodor, but he had such a tough start...

"Oh Thomas..." Edward sighed sadly, "That sounded awful."

Thomas looked over and sighed, "It was...I didn't expect to have my first major accident on my second day..."

"That sounded terrible..." Emily spoke quietly. All the engines agreed.

"What happened after that Thomas?" James asked.

"I was repaired after a few days, but I couldn't shunt...I was terrified." Thomas admitted.

"Terrified? Of what?" Gordon asked.

Thomas shivered a little, "Every time I approached a truck, I just shook. My boiler felt like it would explode, and at times I would just cry for no reason. So the Manager thought it'd be a good idea for me to stay off work for a while..."

"That's a good thing...right?" Henry muttered.

"Not really..." Thomas said, " I felt terrible...Heather had to do my own work as well as her own...she would always return to the shed tired, and I just felt guilty for it..."

* * *

 _A couple of days after the accident, Thomas was in his shed. It was one place he felt safe. Although he felt safe in his shed, he couldn't get rid of the feeling in his boiler._

 _After his accident, he was terrified of shunting, and couldn't approach trucks the same way any more. Heather had to do his work as well as her own, and Thomas noticed how tired she would be by the end of the day. Thomas just felt awful._

 _One particular morning, the sky was still crimson red, but all the engines were out – all except Thomas. Thomas was just alone in his shed, only the company of his driver and fireman in his cab, trying to cheer up their little tank engine. But nothing brought back Thomas' cheerful smile._

 _Slowly, Heather, Jonathan, Charles and Regis approached the sheds. Thomas didn't bother to look up, just looking down at the rails. The engines thought Thomas didn't notice them, and they were glad, they didn't want to make Thomas feel any worse._

 _"Is he going to be okay?" Heather whispered, worriedly._

 _"Poor guy took a big hit..." Charles said._

 _"It's knocked his confidence down so much..." Regis sighed sadly._

 _Jonathan agreed, "Whatever you say though, don't mention W-A-N-D-"_

 _"It's okay I know who you're on about..." Thomas said sadly as he rolled out of his shed to get some fresh air. The engines watched him sadly – and Charles wheezed Jonathan angrily._

 _Thomas slowly puffed around the yard. He hated to see his friends worried so much about him, but he couldn't get over the fear of going near trucks. He saw a shed in a lonely corner of the yard._

 _After the accident, Wanda was put up in the shed, and she hasn't been let out since. Thomas knew Wanda deserved her punishment, but he couldn't get rid of a feeling he had in his dome. He slowly puffed up to the shed._

 _The doors were open, to let Wanda have some fresh air. But Wanda refused to look up, still consumed with guilt over her actions. She has always been a harsh engine, always using rough treatment and barely caring about other engines feelings, but this accident cracked her boiler open to new feelings. She would do anything to apologise for her actions and make up for what she did, but she couldn't face them, not after what she's put them through._

 _Thomas slowly approached the tender engine, looking up at her, "Wanda..." he tried to greet, still the expression of sadness in his voice._

 _"...Hey Thomas..." Wanda grumbled up. She wasn't angry at all, but it was the sense of guilt in her voice._

 _"...Wanda?" Thomas tried to ask, "Y-You know that-"_

 _"Don't say anything Thomas." Wanda spoke, filled with guilt, "This is all my fault. I am the one who needs to be apologising, there is no excuse not to. I knew you were new and you've never pulled a train but I insulted you anyway..."_

 _Thomas listened to Wanda sadly, he could sense the remorse in her voice, and saw the look of guilt on her face, and he saw tear marks on her cheeks, obviously from signs of crying._

 _"I can't explain why I do it...I've always been so feisty and tough and hard to work with...I guess it's just the way I am...but it's never resulted in a crash before..." Wanda carried on sadly, "I am so sorry..."_

 _Thomas just looked at Wanda, seeing the remorse in her eyes made him feel somewhat better. Just then, the Manager walked over. He walked to the shed, as Wanda's driver and fireman brought her forward._

 _"It has been a couple of days now Wanda, and I notice you're looking sorry for your actions." The Manager spoke, still very cross about what happened, "Thomas has been affected by this accident, and there are delays all around the railway now."_

 _"I know sir...I'm really sorry sir." Wanda apologised, scared to look at him._

 _"I forgive you." Wanda and the Manager looked at Thomas, as he spoke, "I forgive you Wanda."_

 _Wanda just looked in shock, her mouth open from surprise. The Manager just smiled, "Well, now that this is settled, I hope this means you will be a useful engine from now on Wanda. If you agree to do so, then I'll allow you out of your shed."_

 _Wanda looked over eagerly, "I will sir, thank you sir!" Wanda and Thomas looked at each other. Thomas felt so much better, now he had forgiven Wanda, and to see her smile again, and knowing she has learned her lesson, the two engines could now reconcile and move on._

 _And for the first time in ages, Thomas and Wanda smiled happily together._

 _A little later, Thomas was puffing around the yard, looking at the trucks. He wanted to get to work, so Heather wouldn't have to do his jobs for him, but he was still scared of the trucks, after they pushed him off the tracks._

 _Just then, Regis rolled over. He watched the young tank engine try to get closer to the trucks, only to cower away at the last second. He gently steamed over to the tank engine._

 _"Good Morning Thomas." Regis spoke, "What is the matter?"_

 _Thomas jumped a bit, but giggled a little, "Oh! Hey Regis. I...I'm just trying to get use to trucks again...poor Heather's been doing my work as well as her own and...I want to make things better for her."_

 _Regis just smiled softly, "Make things better for her – and in turn, make things better for yourself little Thomas. Come, I will show you."_

 _Regis moved forward and gently pushed some trucks into a siding. Thomas watched carefully, and mimicked Regis' every move! Then, Regis showed him how to handle coaches – much more gentle care is required, and good manners. Thomas giggled and slowly copied what Regis did._

 _For the morning, both engines just laughed and enjoyed spending time together. They were about to leave the yard, when an alarm rose!_

 _All engines halted, and looked around. Shortly, Heather, Jonathan, Charles and Wanda joined the two tank engines. They watched at the station as three big tender trains arrived with three long goods trains._

 _"Looks like a special." Regis speculated._

 _"A special? Here?" Charles asked._

 _"Look at it, their huge!" Jonathan said._

 _"Gonna take three large tender engines to pull that..." Wanda said._

 _Just then, the Manager walked over, he had urgent news._

 _"A special has just arrived, and all the other engines have other goods and passenger trains to pull. You are all the only remaining engines here." The Manager boomed, "But I'm not sure if you will be strong enough to pull the trains alone. The train needs to get to Bognor, urgently._

 _The engines all looked at each other anxiously. The special needed to be delivered, but none of them would be strong enough to carry all three specials._

 _"I know!" Thomas peeped excitedly, "We can all do it! We can have two trains on each special – that way we should we strong enough to carry the special!"_

 _"Brilliant idea Thomas!" Heather cried out, the other engines all agreed, and so did the Manager._

 _"Very well then." The Manager said, "If you think you can do it. Just be sure you get to Bognor on time."_

 _"We will sir!" Thomas peeped, "And we'll be early too!"_

 _As quickly as they could, the engines got hooked up to their trains: Wanda and Regis on one train, Jonathan and Charles on the second, and Heather buffered up to the final train, with Thomas in front of her._

 _"Remember – be safe, be on time, get the train there!" The Manager called, "Good luck!"_

 _The stationmaster blew his whistle, and all six engines let off steam, "Last one to Bognor is a load of scrap iron!" Jonathan cried out cheekily, as all the engines set off, laughing together all the way!_

 _Bognor was quite some distance away from Brighton, but the engines didn't care. They spun their wheels as fast as they could._

 _They passed through lush valleys, gorgeous rivers, and beautiful villages. Thomas looked around in amazement – the Mainline was beautiful, and the rest of the world looked magnificent! He whistled loudly as he started to speed up! Heather just laughed._

 _"You sure you want to go faster Thomas!" Heather called out._

 _"Yes Heather!" Thomas cheered loudly, "I want to see the world!"_

 _And with that, the two tank engines puffed faster and faster, overtaking their friends in the race to Bognor! All six engines had the time of their lives, in the race to Bognor, while simply enjoying the views of the wonderful Mainland._

 _Thomas couldn't believe his eyes, all this time, he was terrified of going anywhere outside of Brighton, and he was terrified of everyone he met, and he was terrified of trucks. But now, his whole world changed. Thomas just wanted to see the world, explore, and make new friends!_

 _It took some time, but surely, the engines all made it to Bognor. With one last puff, Thomas got ahead of his friends, and they all finished as they entered Bognor Station! Thomas let out a long and victorious whistle and beamed brightly!_

 _His friends could all agree that Thomas' smile was the best smile they've ever seen, and they know that Thomas will one day be a very useful engine._

* * *

"That was the day I learned to overcome my fear – and the day I realised I wanted to see the world!" Thomas peeped excitedly.

All the engines listened with wonder and excitement, they didn't know that Thomas was at all like that before he arrived on Sodor.

"How long after that was it that you arrived on Sodor?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, a couple of years after that. I pretty much did shunting work and pulled small trains, but nothing like what I do on Sodor." Thomas explained happily.

"Are your friends still around?" Percy chirped.

"I think you met Jonathan, Heather and Charles last time." Thomas giggled, before looking down, "But I think Wanda and Regis are now gone...along with all the other steam engines..."

"Aww, Thomas..." Henry soothed.

"We're sorry." Emily sympathised.

"Don't worry Thomas." Gordon reassured.

"They may be gone, but remember," Edward spoke kindly, "They will always be with you, as long as you never forget them."

Thomas smiled a bit, remembering Edward's wise words. Just then, the engines arrived at Brighton, and were introduced to three familiar whistles.

"Thomas!"

Thomas beamed brightly, "Jonathan! Heather! Charles!" he puffed over closer to his friends who all cheered at the sight of their old friend. The engines could all agree it was a beautiful sight.

"Great to see you all again!" Charles called out.

"At least." Jonathan joked, "Under better circumstances." Everyone couldn't help but laugh along with Jonathan.

"Oh! You guys are here for your special!" Heather called, backing into the yard and pulling over a flatbed, with tarpaulin over it.

"Don't ask what it is." Charles said.

"All we know is it came with this tarpaulin over it." Jonathan carried on.

James and Emily buffered up to the flatbed, ready to go. Thomas looked around once more and smiled.

"It's great to see you again Thomas." Heather said softly.

"It's been very lonely without Wanda or Regis here..." Charles spoke.

"But we will make sure we can visit soon!" Jonathan reassured.

"Thank you." Thomas replied, filled with joy to be home and with his old friends again, "And I promise I can come and visit whenever I can."

Soon, the parade left the station, making their way towards their next destination. The three Brighton engines all cried out and whistled goodbye, until the engines were no longer in sight.

As the Steam Team puffed down the tracks, they were thinking of their next destination, "So, where do we go next?" Thomas asked.

"I think it's Bristol next." Edward said.

"I think I know the way there!" Percy peeped, "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, before we start the next chapter, I just want to thank you for the reviews so far! They really do mean a lot to me, and I appreciate every one of them! And please, any writing recommendations would be perfect, as I am thinking of rewriting some old stories some time. Now, also a notice, some of the engines flashbacks are harder to do than others, and I started writing this when I became a novice railway fan, so I may or may not get places confused, but please do forgive me and enjoy reading! Oh! And for those who want to know, I also base all the characters in my stories off of real life engines - similar to the TTTE cast:**

 **Heather: LB &SCR E5 class**

 **Jonathan: LB &SCR L class**

 **Charles: LBASCR C3 class**

 **Wanda: LB &SCR K class**

 **Regis: LB &SCR J1 class**

It took a few hours for the train parade to get to Bristol. Percy was more than excited to be in Bristol, having worked here before.

There were plenty of engines there, mostly diesels and electrics, but they were all very kind and offered directions to the steam engines. Before long, they entered a yard with many coaches, trucks and flatbeds waiting to be taken by trains.

"Wow!" Percy peeped eagerly, as he puffed around to explore, "I remember this place!"

"You know this place Percy?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, shortly after I was made I came to work here!"

"What was it like?" James asked.

Percy giggled, "It was fun actually – I was painted in a simple black paintwork when I started, and I use to work with two other tank engines, Hadley and Harley. They were twins devils, but always a lot of fun." he explained.

"I thought you came from a workshop?" Henry asked curiously.

"I am." Percy said, "I worked here in Bristol for a few years before I was put into the workshop. They hoped that one day I could be really useful for another railway."

"What was the work like here?" Emily pondered.

"You did look experienced when you were shunting trucks." Edward mentioned.

"And when you were getting my coaches." Gordon added.

"Really?" Percy asked happily, "You guys want to know?"

* * *

 _A small black saddle tank engine was puffing around the big yard in Bristol. He was busy puffing to-and-fro, pushing and pulling trucks all around for the bigger engines to take on long and important journeys. He was pushing coaches too, being sure to be extra careful, and always saying his 'good days' and 'goodbyes' to them._

 _The sky was a beautiful blue as the day has just began. It was normal for the tank engines to be out early to get trucks and coaches into their proper places. The little tank engine was puffing around, doing his job, when suddenly..._

 _ **BEEP BEEP**_

 _"AHH!" The tank engine gasped and jumped, looking side to side. He saw two dark purple tank engines pull up alongside him, laughing at their work, the tank engine couldn't help but laugh at their trick, "Hadley! Harley! You got me again!"_

 _The twin tank engines couldn't help but laugh._

 _"We had to make sure you were still on your pistons!" Harley squealed excitedly._

 _"Twins 1, Percy 0!" Hadley announced as they tank engines laughed among one another. The tank engine, named Percy, couldn't stay mad at the twins for long._

 _Percy has been working with the twins ever since he started working at the yard. He was use to their cheeky ways, and in a way, he was cheeky too. Often, the tank engines held small competitions to see who can do the most pranks – and the twins often win, due to the advantage of being twin engines._

 _However, all the engines agreed they had the same fear though..._

 _"Stop laughing and get me my coaches!" A booming voice echoed throughout the yard. The tank engines looked nervously to see a big tender engine, waiting impatiently for his coaches._

 _"C-Coming your way!" Percy peeped nervously, quickly getting his coaches and getting them in position._

 _The tank engines were scared of big tender engines. They were always very bossy, manipulative, downgrading, and always boasted about how important they are to the Mainline. The tank engines have gotten use to their bullying now, but they still felt intimidated by the bigger engines._

 _Soon, big engines were coming and going, and the tank engines were running their wheels off to get everything in place. But soon, things were running smoothly._

 _Percy took a break, and went to the water tower to get some water. The twins were playfully shunting trucks, when they looked ahead and gasped. Ahead, was a majestic looking engine. She had 4 boogie wheels, 2 large wheels, and a tender behind her cab. She looked very elegant._

 _"Excuse me?" She sounded like an angel, "Is this where I could find the coaches for my special?"_

 _Hadley and Harley just looked at her in shock, before stuttering, "I-In the corner!" they were still scared of big tender engines, but there was something different about this new engine, "Percy! Could you show her?"_

 _"M-Me? W-Why me!?" Percy whimpered anxiously._

 _"We're busy!" Hadley cried._

 _"Shunting trucks!" Harley added, as they steamed away._

 _Percy gulped at the sight of the big engine, "Um...f-follow me..." He whimpered, showing her where the coaches were._

 _The tender engine just smiled softly and followed, "Just call me Natalie."_

 _"Um..." Percy whimpered anxiously, "I'm Percy..."_

 _Natalie just smiled, "That is a sweet name." Percy blushed a bit and giggled as he gently pushed the coaches into position for Natalie to couple up._

 _Percy was about to roll away when he got blocked, and looked in front in fear, "P-Peter...c-can you please give me a break?"_

 _A large tender engine just looked down at Percy in a intimidating manner, "Quiet pipsqueak, where are my trucks?"_

 _Percy's wheels started to wobble as he shivered in fear, "T-They should be right there!" Percy looked onto a siding, only to find the trucks not there, "H-Huh!?"_

 _"Sorry Percy!" Harley cried, pushing the trucks back._

 _"That was our fault!" Hadley carried on, helping his twin before they rushed off in fright._

 _"What did I say would happen if my trucks weren't in their correct place again?" Peter boomed chillingly. Natalie just watched in disgust._

 _Percy just trembled beneath the big engine, "Y-Y-You'd push me into the sea..."_

 _"Exactly!" Peter's voice echoed, making Hadley and Harley quiver and hide, and Percy could do nothing but shake his boiler!_

 _"Shut up!" cried a voice, the two engines looked to the side at Natalie, who quickly got in front of Percy protectively, "How dare you – a big tender engine like yourself threatening a small tank engine! Shame on you!"_

 _Peter was taken aback by Natalie's protest, "No one ever talks to me like that..." He muttered angrily._

 _Natalie just glared at him, "Consider is long overdue."_

 _Percy smiled a little as Natalie came to his defence, as Peter growled and started to reverse away from the yard._

 _"Y-You saved me Natalie." Percy squeaked, "T-Thanks!"_

 _Natalie gave a small comforting smile, "Ignore engines like that one, they are not even worth talking too." she soothed._

 _Percy just giggled a bit._

* * *

"Wow Percy, you really had it rough..." James admitted.

"No wonder you wheeshed me when you first saw me." Henry muttered.

"Where all the big engines like that?" Emily spluttered.

"Unfortunately yes." Percy admitted, "But Natalie was the first to be kind to any of us – and she was the first to also stand up to another engine for us."

"She sounded really nice." Edward smiled. Percy just giggled.

The trains soon found the trucks they were looking for, and got coupled up to them. Percy looked around again, as the engines began to leave the yard.

"Percy?" Thomas asked.

"Yes Thomas?"

"Did you ever get back at Peter for what he did?"

Percy gave a cheeky smile, "You could say I did."


	6. Chapter 6

_It has been a couple of days since Natalie first arrived in the yard. She was always pulling trains to local stations and sites, and during her free time, she is always talking to Percy and the twins – being the first tender engine they have met to treat them with respect._

 _Peter would often try to tease Percy whenever he could, but Natalie was always there to shoo him away. Percy felt so much better in Natalie's presence. Percy looked up to Natalie like a big sister, and she would always protect him from the bigger engines who wanted to tease the little tank engine._

 _Percy also noticed that Hadley and Harley started to behave too, Natalie was always able to set them straight with their tricks._

 _One afternoon, Percy was shunting trucks in the yard, getting them ready for Natalie's train. He looked in glee as Natalie reversed into the yard. Natalie smiled and whistled happily at her little friend, "Good afternoon Percy."_

 _"Hello Natalie!" Percy peeped excitedly, "Your train is ready!"_

 _"Thank you Percy." Natalie sighed happily, "It's been really nice to have such sweet company."_

 _Percy just giggled, "It's nice to have a tender engine who cares." he chirped, "Everyone else here is also so mean and bossy...but you're my hero!"_

 _Natalie gave a small smile anxiously, "True, but...I'm not always going to be here to save you Percy..."_

 _Percy looked up at her worriedly, "What do you mean?"_

 _"I...I'm just a cover engine, while another engine is being repaired." Natalie explained sadly, "I'll be leaving soon, once the engine comes back."_

 _Percy listened in shock and looked down sadly, "But...I thought...I thought you were going to be here forever..."_

 _"I wish I could..." Natalie said softly, "But...I promise, I'll make sure you can look after yourself before I leave – that is a promise between me and you." She gave a small smile as she let off steam. Percy just gave a small smile, but he was still heartbroken that his hero would have to go._

 _"You want to learn my secret?" Natalie whispered. Percy looked over eagerly and whistled excitedly, "Just wheesh on them."_

 _"Wheesh?" Percy asked, puzzled._

 _"Yep, a nice, strong wheesh will show those big engines you mean business." Natalie winked._

 _Percy giggled, "Okay! I'll practise!" Natalie just smiled and steamed away to take her train._

 _For the rest of the day, whenever he could, Percy would practice wheeshing. He practised on misbehaving trucks, on walls, and even practised on the twins when they were playing their usual tricks._

 _Percy tried as hard as he could, but his wheeshing was not as strong at Natalie's. He began to worry if he'll ever get the hang of it. He was soon beginning to give up._

 _That evening, Peter was storming through the yards, he was very angry, angrier than usual. He looked around and saw the twins pushing trucks into place, "You!" He huffed angrily._

 _Hadley and Harley froze on the tracks, looking up at Peter in fear, "P-P-Peter-" They muttered fearfully._

 _"Where are my coaches for my evening train!?" He huffed, "They were suppose to be on that siding!"_

 _"W-We've got to much work!" Hadley cried._

 _"W-We can't focus on you all the time!" Harley shrieked anxiously._

 _"Enough of you excuses!" Peter huffed. Percy was coming around the bend and gasped in fear when he saw Peter._

 _"Maybe this will teach you twins a lesson!" Peter boomed, and violently bumped the twins so hard they smashed through a set of buffers, right into a wall!_

 _Hadley and Harley cried in pain and fear, the fear purely visible on their faces! Percy looked around, begging for Natalie to be there – but he knew she was away on her train!_

 _"L-Leave them alone you bully!" Percy cried out, whistling loudly. Peter looked back at the small tank engine, backing into a siding before starting to head towards Percy, "Y-You don't scare me! Why not pick on an engine your own size!"_

 _Peter just gave an cunning smirk, "Oh, so the small engine is finally standing up to a big engine, eh?" He mocked, "What are you going to do about it?" He started to steam beside Percy on the track beside him!_

 _Percy was scared, he whimpered in fear, but he knew he had to do something! There was a difference between teasing and bullying – and this time, Peter had gone too far!_

 _With a loud whistle, and using every ounce of steam, Percy wheeshed! Long, hard, and right into Peter's face, "WHEESH!"_

 _Peter gasped in shock, "What th-!" But before he could stop, he slammed through a set of buffers and fell down the esplanade and slammed into the sand on the beach!_

 _Engines from many directions could hear the impact and quickly rushed to the scene. Percy panted a bit as he slowly looked over at Peter, groaning from the impact as he was wedged in the sand. Luckily, no one was hurt._

 _Percy just watched in shock, as Hadley and Harley slowly puffed beside him to watch the damage, they looked at Percy but smiled reassuringly._

 _"Thank you Percy." Hadley said quietly._

 _"For saving us." Harley finished._

 _The yard manager and other workmen were quick to observe the damage, and were not impressed, "Peter! This is an outrage! The railway is already down one engine, now we're down with two!"_

 _"B-But it wasn't my fault-" Peter tried to protest._

 _"I'm not interested in these excuses." The yard manager complained, "Let's get you on a flatbed and out of here fast. Now we've got too much work to do."_

 _Percy and the twins giggled to themselves in victory, and helped as Peter was lifted up onto a flatbed. Peter just moaned and sobbed in disgrace, looking at the little tank engines he insulted. They just gave a cheeky smile and whistled as he was led away._

 _Other engines looked at the three little tank engines and all agreed, they should never mess with the tank engines again._

 _Just then, Natalie rolled into the yard, she was looking for Percy. Just seconds ago she saw Peter being taken away on the flatbed, and she was informed that she was going to be needed for a longer period of time while two engines are out of order._

 _She puffed into the yard, and saw Percy, Hadley and Harley heading towards their sheds. She gave a small whistle, to grab Percy's attention. Percy beamed and quickly left the siding to go and see her._

 _"Hey Natalie!" Percy peeped cheerfully, "You were right! A good wheeshed sure handled Peter!"_

 _Natalie smiled a bit, "I was expecting it to get him to start treating you properly – but I never would have thought it would result in an accident..."_

 _Percy's smile slowly fell, "But...he was a big, mean, bossy-boiler...he bumped Hadley and Harley into the wall, straight through the buffers!"_

 _"He may be." Natalie spoke calmly, "But what if there was another engine there, what if there were people on the beach. And worse – what about his driver and fireman."_

 _Percy took a minute to take that information in – for revenge, he could've caused an even more serious accident..._

 _"I-I'm sorry Natalie...I really didn't mean it." Percy pleaded sadly. Natalie gave a reassuring smile._

 _"No worries Percy, consider yourself lucky I told the manager about it earlier this morning. He was fully aware of the bullying – so let's say Peter got his just desserts." Natalie giggled, "Let's forget all about that now though."_

 _Percy smiled a little, "Thank you Natalie...no one's ever done that for me or the twins before."_

 _"It's my pleasure." Natalie smiled, "We're all engines, we have to help each other. Besides – looks like I'm gonna be staying here for a while until Peter gets repaired. Maybe I could teach you a couple more tricks that I keep in my dome." She winked cheekily, and Percy just giggled._

 _Now, Percy felt like he could do anything he wanted to, as long as he put his mind to it – and he would do anything to no longer be taken as a small useless tank engine._

* * *

Percy just giggled when he finished his story. The other engines just looked at him in shock, mouths gaped open.

"Wow Percy..." Thomas muttered, "You...took care of that big engine all by yourself?"

"I guess that explains the whole thing you had against me, Gordon and James when you first arrived..." Henry spoke to himself.

"Ho-How long was it until you were put in that workshop before you arrived?" Emily asked, "That's where they said you came from."

"Oh, a couple of years." Percy said, "I continued to wheesh in order to get heard by the other engines, although luckily I wasn't being teased that much now. Everyone took me seriously."

Gordon and James looked at each other in visible shock, they didn't want to do anything to make Percy angry again...

"W-Well!" Gordon stumbled, "We best be going!"

"Brighton's down, where next?" James asked.

Edward thought for a moment, "I believe...we're going to Derby next. And then Doncaster."

"Let's get going!" Thomas whistled, as the engine parade steamed on into the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Two arcs done :D Now, down to the most difficult one...I will admit completely - I had NO idea what to do for this character's background, as we have practically NO BACKSTORY INFORMATION about him. So I pretty much had to try and make it all up ^^; So I apologise if it doesn't look as well done. And for those wondering, the characters in Percy's arc are based on these engines:**

 **Hadley and Harley - GWR 517 class**

 **Natalie - GWR 3031 'Achilles' class**

 **Peter - GWR 4100 class**

 **And for this story arc too (Just so I don't forget to put them in), the twin engines are based on LNWR Prince of Wales Tank Engines**

It was slowly turning to evening as the engines approached Derby. The engines knew there would be sheds for them to rest in for the night when they get there, and they would be glad to get there, as they were feeling tired.

Most of the railway was shrouded in woodland, and very few people were around, but there was a functioning coal hopper and water tower. A small diesel was shunting some trucks into a small siding, and the engines slowly approached, looking for their sheds.

"Um, excuse me?" Thomas asked quietly.

The diesel looked over, "Hello, oh!" She gasped a bit, "You must be the Sodor engines."

"Yes, that's us." Thomas smiled.

The diesel giggled a little, "I was told you lot would be here. I'm Avril." she introduced herself, "I was just shunting your trucks into this siding for you. I believe your sheds should be this way. Follow me."

The engines slowly followed her, the engines looking confused at the eager little diesel, "You look a lot more...um..." Edward muttered

"Perky." Emily finished.

"Than we would've suspected..." Henry muttered.

Avril just smiled, "The whole steamies and diesel thing, huh? I understand. But I am completely different to most diesels who know that." Avril explained.

"How so?" James asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm mad about you steam trains, always have been!" Avril perked eagerly, "I personally find you all fascinating. Your designs and the way you work – it's an industrial marvel."

The engines just gazed in awe, being complimented by a nice diesel.

They carried on down to a small area where a few sheds remained, "There's a turntable here, and those are the sheds." Avril showed.

The engines pushed their trucks to the siding and entered their berths. Henry just looked in awe, looking at every detail.

"This all...looks so familiar." Henry whispered to himself, "The sheds...that turntable..."

"Henry?" Henry jumped out of his boiler, as Thomas looked at the big engine worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just...this shed looks, very familiar..." Henry replied, looking around in awe. Everyone looked at each other anxiously, "Almost like I've been here before..."

Avril chirped in eagerly, "These sheds use to belong to a small railway – not particularly a good one because apparently it's controller was really mean towards his engines, and the engines pretty much ran the railway until it closed for financial reasons." She explained.

Henry's mouth gapped open, memories flooding through his smoke box.

"What was his name?" Emily asked. Avril tried to think.

"No one knows. I believe he remained anonymous over this silly rumour that apparently he stole designs from the famous Sir Nigel Gresley." Avril explained, "But that's just some silly rumour."

"Must be." Gordon huffed, "Sir Nigel Gresley designed me and my brothers, and we knew nothing of the kind."

"No..." Henry muttered quietly, "It is true..."

"What are you talking about Henry?" Percy asked.

"Why, do you know about it?" James asked.

Henry gulped a little, "More than know about it James...more than know about it..."

* * *

 _It was a gorgeous spring morning on this little railway, there were many engines puffing to-and-fro, delivering trucks to their destinations. At the centre of this railway, there was a steamworks, bustling with activity._

 _Inside the steamworks, two pacific tank engines were steaming inside, moving trucks into place for the workmen. The two engines were twins, painted in matching red,and beige livery with their names painted on their tanks._

 _One twin was waiting on a siding, looking up at the office of the railway Manager. She looked up at it suspiciously, she could swear she heard yelling coming from his office, as she was trying to listen to what he was saying._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"EEK!" The engine jumped out of her cab when she heard the other engine whistle to her, "Landon! You scared me!"_

 _Landon just smirked a little, "Eavesdropping again, London?" he asked cheekily, his twin just blushing and grumbling under her breath._

 _"I-I'm not eavesdropping! I'm just...trying to listen, to see if Sir is gonna say anything about the new engine. You know, the one with..." London paused anxiously, "The suspicious design..."_

 _Landon just laughed at his sister, "You worry too much sis – come on! I heard the engine has just been finished!" He puffed eagerly, "I want to be the first to meet them! Come on!" and with that, Landon steamed ahead eagerly. London slowly followed, looking at the Manager's office suspiciously before following her brother._

 _The twins rolled down the rails and looked in awe at the engine on the rails. It had just been built, so it didn't have a tender or a formal paintwork. It was a long engines just painted in a green coat for now._

 _"Ohh, it looks neat." Landon complimented._

 _"Hmm...it's firebox looks too small..." London muttered._

 _The twins slowly rolled up the engine. The engine had only just woken up, it was looking around in wonder, exploring the place they just woke up in._

 _London and Landon slowly rolled up alongside him and gave a friendly smile, "Hi-"_

 _"AH!" The engine jumped, quickly closing his eyes in fear, his boiler cowering. The twins were taken aback by the scared engine._

 _"Oh, s-sorry there." London soothed._

 _"We didn't mean to scare you." Landon spoke calmly._

 _"P-P-Promise..." The engine whimpered, opening an eye to look at the two engines. They smiled softly._

 _"Promise." They said in unison. The engine opened his eyes and looked at the two engines. He slowly began to calm down as the twins calmly reassured him. He slowly smiled, and the twins beamed. Just then, the twins saw the Manager walk over._

 _The Manager walked over to the new engine, although he didn't look friendly. The engine looked at London and Landon anxiously. The twins looked at one another._

 _"Um...Sir, this is the new engine." London said, trying to lighten the atmosphere._

 _"I know that London." the Manager answered, his voice was cold._

 _"Um...do you want us to get him a tender or something?" Landon asked, before being wheeshed by London._

 _"Go ahead, and try and get it to run too." The Manager said bluntly before walking off crossly. London and Landon looked at each other worriedly, before getting in front and behind the new engine. The engine looked around nervously._

 _"D-Did I do something wrong?" he asked, cowering._

 _The twins smiled, trying to soothe the engine, "Of course not." London soothed._

 _"Manager's just a bit of a..." Landon spoke, before mumbling with London._

 _"Jerk."_

 _The engine chuckled a bit. His first proper smile, the twins just beamed. But then they remembered something._

 _"Do you have-"_

 _"A name yet?"_

 _The engine looked at them and sighed, "No..."_

 _"Don't be sad, friend." Landon smiled._

 _"We'll come up with one for you." London beamed._

 _"Hmm, something strong, and sparky."_

 _"But something for a big strong engine."_

 _"Maybe we could go with-"_

 _"How about-"_

 _"Henry!"_

 _The twins blinked as they spoke in unison, but giggled regardless. The new engine took the name in and smiled._

 _"I like it! I love it!"_

 _The twins giggled in success at their new friends, and gently pulled and pushed him away to get him a tender. Henry looked around at the sight of the lush country around him, and gasped in awe, adoring every minute of it, and watching nature's wonders._

* * *

The engines were left in shock as they looked at Henry.

"Henry..." Edward gasped, "Are...are you the engine that controller made?"

Henry looked down sadly, "Y-Yes Edward...I was."

"That...kinda explains why you were so sick when we first met you." Thomas muttered.

"And why your shape was so funny." James mentioned.

"And why you need your special coal." Gordon remembered.

"You poor thing..." Emily soothed.

Avril just listened, her mouth gapped open in shock, "That...makes so much sense now...what happened next!"

"Do you want to tell us Henry?" Percy asked.

Henry gave an awkward smile, "You and Thomas told yours...I may as well tell mine. Besides, I've started it anyway, may as well finish it."

* * *

 _The three engines rolled over to a siding, where a couple of tenders were held. Henry looked around curiously, and then saw another engine roll over. She was a ruby red, tender engine._

 _"Morning Avery!" London and Landon chirped._

 _"Good morning." Avery whistled politely. She then looked over and saw Henry, "Oh, hello. You must be the new engine."_

 _"Yes, name's Henry." Henry introduced himself. Avery gave a small pleasant smile._

 _"Lovely to meet you. I'm Avery." Avery introduced, then looked up as dark clouds started to fly over, "I'd hurry up with whatever your doing – there's a storm on the way."_

 _"S-Storm?" Henry whimpered._

 _"It's when the weather changes severely." Landon explained bluntly._

 _"Strong winds, heavy rain, you name it." London added._

 _"R-Rain...w-what's rain?" Henry muttered._

 _"It's just little drops of water – like what you put in your boiler. It's completely harmless, although it does make travelling difficult." Avery explained. Henry just whimpered._

 _London and Landon quickly puffed off to get a tender, and then looked over at Avery._

 _"Avery? Tell Henry that rhyme." Landon asked._

 _"What rhyme?"_

 _"The one about the train in the tunnel."_

 _"Why would you want me to tell him?"_

 _"It's a fun rhyme!" London exclaimed, "And a nice legend to go with it."_

 _Henry looked at everyone, confused, "What rhyme?"_

 _Avery sighed, "It's just a cautionary tale to help engines avoid hiding from the rain and to carry on as normal – no sense of reality to it."_

 _"Just tell him Avery." Landon said, pushing Henry's new tender into place._

 _Avery looked at the engines and sighed, "Alright...just remember – it's only a tale."_

 _Henry listened cautiously, as Avery began to talk in a sing-song voice._

 _"_ _ **Once an engine attached to a train** ,_

 _ **Was afraid of a few drops of rain** ,_

 _ **It went into a tunnel** ,_

 _ **And squeaked through it's funnel** ,_

 _ **And would never come out again.** "_


	8. Chapter 8

_Henry just listened worriedly, the rhyme sunk into his boiler, and he could remember it off by heart. Avery finished the limerick, and looked as he quivered in fear, showing concern for the new engines. She knew that for some strange reason, London and Landon adored the rhyme and the story._

 _"W-Where did that rhyme come from?" Henry asked._

 _"It's an old cautionary tale Henry." Avery spoke, "Apparently, on a land far away, an engine was once so arrogant about himself, he didn't want to work in the rain. They tried to pull him, push him, and threatened him with blocking his rails, but he just wouldn't budge. Eventually, the threat became a reality, and the engine was bricked up in the tunnel, never to come out again – and legend says, he is still there to this day."_

 _Henry gulped nervously._

 _Just then, the clouds started to rumble, the four engines looked up as rain began to pour from the skies. Henry shrieked as the rain patted his frame! London and Landon quickly shunted him back inside the steamworks._

 _Henry shivered in fear slightly, he knew he certainly didn't like the rain. The twins looked over at him curiously, fully aware of how worrisome this new engine is._

 _"Relax Henry, it's only water." London said._

 _"Just like what you put in your boiler." Landon finished._

 _But Henry was too shaken to think about it. He could only think about the rain, how loud it was, how heavy it was, and how it made him feel uncomfortable._

-

"Wow, so you've been scared of rain from the start?" James teased, he couldn't help but laugh, and so did Gordon.

"You poor thing, that must've been awful." Emily said.

"It was." Henry agreed, "But that was nothing compared to what happened next..."

-

 _"_ _C'mon Henry, lets get some coal in that firebox." London said, as she and Landon reversed into some coal trucks and brought them forward._

 _Henry soon had plenty of coal in his tender, and his driver and fireman sorted out his fire. Henry could feel the warmth of his fire heating up his boiler, quickly drying the rain – much to Henry's relief. But Henry didn't feel cosy for long._

 _London and Landon puffed alongside him to watch him, keen smiles on their faces. But Henry soon started to splutter and cough. His steam was black, and soot was marking over his face and paintwork. The twins watched in shock, unsure about what to do!_

 _Suddenly, Henry started to wheeze and cough and sneeze! He was feeling giddy and dizzy, he thought he could see two London's and two Landon's as he tried to ask them what was wrong, his boiler shaking, and suddenly, Henry let off black steam and coughed violently – covering the twins in black soot!_

 _The twins gasped in shock, as the soot covered their tanks! London was distraught, and Landon was gagging!_

 _"EWW!" London shrieked, quickly puffing outside into the rain, desperate to wash off the soot!_

 _"UGH! I think that went in my mouth!" Landon gagged, retching out the soot as his tanks shook._

 _"S-Sorry London!" Henry coughed and spluttered, "S-Sorry Landon!" He heaved and wheezed, as his fireman quickly put out his fire. Henry was coughing up a lot of black soot, but he wasn't shaking any more._

 _"Good gosh Henry, we don't know what happened there." London confessed sadly._

 _"Don't worry, we'll soon get to the bottom of this." Landon answered._

 _Henry just spluttered sadly, trying to get the bad coal out of his system. Other engines came once they heard the commotion, and looked at Henry sympathetically. Avery came along and gently pushed Henry to a shed, not far from the steamworks. London and Landon just looked on sadly._

 _"What do you think happened there London?" Landon asked worriedly._

 _"...I thought those designs looked really sketchy..." London admitted quietly, as the two engines watched their new friend being pushed away._

 _But also looking over, was the Manager...he was not impressed._

-

Henry shuddered at the memories, as he looked up at the night sky. The engines all looked at him sympathetically, worrying about their friend.

"Those engines took more care of you than that controller did." Percy said.

"First the rain, then the coal..." Edward muttered sadly, "You poor thing..."

Avril looked at Henry sadly, "That sounds harsh. I've never heard of a steam engine being treated so badly – and I've talked to many of them."

Henry smiled a little, but he still felt haunted by the memories, "But the worse was yet to come. I remember for days, they tried to help me. I managed to puff myself, but I never got that far, and I would often end up sick."

Thomas looked over at Henry concerned, "When did the Fat Controller buy you?"

"Actually Thomas..." Henry muttered, "Something happened shortly before he arrived."

-

 _Many days went by, Henry still struggled to build up steam. The engines all worked together to try and get different coal that would work for Henry, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get the correct coal._

 _At this time, London was looking at the sketches for Henry's design with her driver and fireman. They could all agree something wasn't right. Landon slowly puffed over._

 _"Have you found anything?" he asked, nervously._

 _"Something. But...it is not good news." London said gravely._

 _"Since when is it not..." Landon sighed. They gathered all their friends around, and made sure Henry wasn't near them._

 _The engines all looked at London, curious to hear about Henry. But London's face looked worried – almost as worried at Henry's._

 _"I found something about Henry...and it is not good." London explained. All the engines paid attention, not noticing the big engine at the entrance, "Henry's...not suppose to exist."_

 _All the engines gasped at the revelation, "W-What do you mean 'not suppose to exist'?" one engine cried out in protest._

 _"You can't just say that!" Another engine called out._

 _"It's true! The designs aren't the Manager's! They were stolen!" London cried out._

 _Henry gasped to himself when he heard the commotion. His eyes watered as he felt his boiler shake in fear and sadness. As quickly as he could, without making too much noise, Henry steamed off, puffing off to his shed._

 _"Stolen? How?" Another engine called._

 _"I don't know..." London confessed, "But the designs...are for a incomplete prototype. It is nowhere near ready for production...but Henry was built anyway."_

 _"No..." Landon gasped, "So...what can we do now?"_

 _"Isn't there that controller from another railway coming over to buy him?" One engine asked._

 _"But Henry can't even produce enough steam to work. How are we going to get him ready..." Another engine asked._

 _"I don't know, guess we have to find Henry now." London said. Just then, two whistles could be heard. Avery and another engine puffed in._

 _"Has anybody seen Henry?" Avery asked._

 _"You haven't found him?" One engine asked._

 _"No!" Avery cried._

 _"And we've looked all over!" The other engine carried on._

 _"What do we do!? The controller from the other railway is going to be here any day now to buy Henry, and he's not a reliable steamer yet! And we can't tell Henry he's not suppose to exist, the poor guy's gonna freak out!" One engine cried in defence._

 _"We have to do something!_

 _"But what?"_

 _Suddenly, a little tank engine rolled in, "Excuse me guys? Quick question – if you have a small firebox, what coal is better? Scottish coal, or Welsh?"_

 _London thought for a minute, then gasped in realisation, "That's it! Celia!" she called out to a tender engine opposite her, "Your train is going all the way to Wales, right?"_

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _"I might have an idea to help our friend."_


	9. Chapter 9

Henry was shuddering at the memories. The other engines just looked at him sadly, and tried their best to reassure him. The night was dark now, and it was getting colder. However, the warmth of the engines being so close together and sticking together could warm any engine up.

"What happened next Henry?" asked Avril, the little diesel was listening with the most curiosity. The engines all gave small smiles at Henry, hoping he could carry on too.

"Well, I was in my shed most of the day after that..." Henry spoke, "I honestly thought that the twins were being mean about me, and insulting me..."

* * *

 _Soon, Celia left to take a train to Wales. For the rest of the day, all the engines went searching, looking for Henry. They looked around the steamworks, over hills, and even searched in tunnels. London and Landon were puffing around, having looked at every place on their railway. They started to feel guilty over what they said._

 _"Do you think...Henry heard us?" London asked sadly._

 _"He could've...the poor guy must be heartbroken." Landon lamented._

 _Before London could reply, the twins heard a familiar voice talking to himself. They puffed towards the sheds, and found one shed was closed. They slowly approached, and could hear quiet crying from behind the shed. Their drivers hopped out and slowly opened the shed doors – revealing the big engine inside._

 _"Henry!" The twins cried happily, "Thank goodness we found you!"_

 _Henry jumped in fright, and cowered, "G-Go away!"_

 _London and Landon looked at each other in confusion, "What?"_

 _"G-Go away!" Henry cried, "Leave me alone! Brick me up in here! I'm not suppose to exist!"_

 _Suddenly, it all made sense. London and Landon looked at Henry sadly._

 _"You...heard us talking huh?" Landon said._

 _"Yes!" Henry huffed, "You all said I am not suppose to exist! How I am not a proper engine! I heard you all talking about it!"_

 _"We weren't saying that intentionally Henry." London tried to explain, "We were trying to come up with an idea to help you in your demonstration tomorrow for that controller from the other railway-"_

 _"He's going to scrap me!" Henry sobbed, "Face it! Even if you could miraculously find a way for me to work, without wheezing, without spreading soot everywhere, without being a disgrace of an engine, it won't work...face it...you all tried your best and it's not working..."_

 _London and Landon both looked at Henry sadly, they didn't want Henry to feel useless, it was hard to watch the engine feel so broken._

 _"We will find a way for you to run Henry." Landon said._

 _"We will make sure you get to go to the other railway!" London reassured._

 _"You will run like a dream!"_

 _"You will be fast and strong!"_

 _"We will all pitch in to help you Henry."_

 _"And that is a promise from us, to you."_

 _Henry blinked, trying to dry his eyes. After listening to his friends, he started to feel a little better. He gave a small smile, which brought reassurance to the twin tank engines._

 _"Come on Henry." London said._

 _"Let's get you washed down." Landon said._

 _"I'd try but..." Henry stuttered nervously, "I can't run with this coal – it makes my system feel funny..."_

 _London and Landon both smiled, "It will be alright Henry, sometimes you have to work with what you got." London spoke wisely._

 _"Sometimes we get really bad coal, and we can't run properly." Landon explained._

 _"However, we have to do our jobs. We have to work even if we don't feel our best."_

 _"Useful engines don't complain. Just try your best."_

 _Henry took his friends words wisely, and slowly started to puff forward. As he predicted, he struggled to build up steam, he wanted to give up. But with his reassuring friends, he felt comfort, and was soon steaming towards the steamworks._

 _London and Landon just watched and smiled, their friends plain paintwork glimmered. Just then, Avery quickly puffed in – she was panicking._

 _"Avery?" London gasped._

 _"What's wrong?" Landon asked._

 _"T-The controller! He's on his way!" Avery cried._

 _"W-What controller!?" The twins gasped, Henry gasped too, starting to shake nervously._

 _"T-The one from the other railway!" Avery gasped, "He's come earlier than expected! He's coming in any minute!"_

 _"But Henry's not ready!" London cried._

 _"We don't even have the right coal yet!" Landon panicked._

 _Henry's boiler shuddered nervously, he thought his boiler would burst in fright, his wheels wobbled and his axles tingled, "I knew it! I'm going to be scrapped!"_

 _The engines were all on the verge of giving up, there was no way they could get Henry ready in time for the controller to arrive-_

 _BEEP BEEP_

 _"WAIT!" Shrieked a voice,the engines all looked and saw Celia puff in, panting desperately and wheezing as she came to a halt, pulling in trucks of Welsh coal behind her, "Try this!" she cried, looking back at the coal in her trucks!_

 _"Celia! Your brilliant!" London and Landon cried at the same time, as the workmen got to work, transferring the Welsh coal into Henry's tender. Henry smiled in relief, there may be hope for him yet._

 _Just as they finished getting the Welsh coal in Henry's tender, and properly filled his boiler with water, an engine came in._

 _"He's here! He's waiting with the Manager at the first station!"_

 _"Come on Henry, this is it!" London said._

 _"You can do it Henry, we believe in you!" Landon cried._

 _Henry took a deep breath, his fire was burning nicely, and he felt so good he had to let off steam, "Okay, here I go." He told himself, as he started to go forward. The engines all watched hopefully, hoping the best for their friend. London and Landon followed Henry, side by side._

* * *

The engines gasped in amazement at Henry's story. They also noticed how Henry began to smile, remembering his happier memories.

"That explains why the Welsh coal worked for you back then." Thomas puffed cheekily, "You were a completely different engine!"

Henry blushed and chuckled at the compliment. The engines were still amazed.

"Fascinating how all this came about because of engines, rather than it's controller." Emily smiled.

"That must've been very unique!" Percy peeped.

Even Gordon was impressed, "A strong effort that must've been."

Avril just listened eagerly, she could hardly wait for the story to continue, "What happened next!?" she demanded, her engine full of hype.

Henry chuckled, "That's when my testing began, and I met the Fat Controller – for the very first time."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the first station, the Manager was waiting impatiently on the platform, the Fat Controller waiting beside him._

 _"Oh, where is that engine?" the Manager grumbled, "That white elephant..." he muttered to himself. The Fat Controller looked at him with concern, but quickly focused on a loud and proud whistle as the engine pulled up to the platform._

 _Henry gave a small anxious smile, "I'm here." He puffed cheerfully. The Fat Controller looked at the engine, noting how different he looked to many other engines._

 _"Where have you been!? You should've been here 5 minutes ago you worthless engine!" The Manager grumbled at Henry. Henry shuddered a bit, but stayed as calm as he could, "This engine Sir, will be taking you on the test run." The Manager said, trying to sound as polite as possible._

 _"Actually sir!" cried out a voice, Henry looked forward happily, to see London puffing up, "His name is Henry. And he is ready for a perfect test run!"_

 _Landon slowly puffed up, attaching a coach to Henry's tender, as the workmen coupled it up, "Henry's one of a kind!" He puffed proudly, "He may be different, but he'll surprise you all!"_

 _The Fat Controller was really impressed, "Very well then, Henry, show me what you can do." He boomed, as he entered the coach. The Manager just watched on distastefully at his 'white elephant', with the twin tank engines just smirking successfully at him, proud of what they have done._

 _And after the guard blew his whistle, Henry pulled away, softly and gently, and he quickly began to pick up the pace. London and Landon whistled excitedly as they puffed beside him before stopping at buffers._

 _"You got this Henry!"_

 _"Show them what you're made of!"_

 _Henry began to pick up speed, he was still nervous, but soon, he was beginning to enjoy himself, enjoying a proper run like a normal engine! He whistled proudly as he went faster and faster, his loyal driver and fireman chuckled at their engines' enthusiasm._

 _"Steady old fellow." His driver laughed, gently patting Henry's cab, "There is plenty of time."_

 _But Henry couldn't stop himself, he was having the time of his life! For the first time since he was made, he was enjoying a proper run, his wheels tingled with excitement, his firebox sizzled, and he could hardly contain his happiness!_

 _Along the route, he saw many other engines who he befriended, they all chuckled and whistled supportively at him, and calling out in support._

 _"You've done it Henry! You've done it Henry!"_

 _"There you go boy! Well done boy!"_

 _"That's it Henry, show them lad!"_

 _"You can do it!"_

 _"Steady on! There's plenty of time!"_

 _"Show them what you're made of!"_

 _"Henry the best!Henry the best!"_

 _The Fat Controller was sitting in the coach, and he was more than impressed with Henry's journey. He also heard the support Henry got from the other engines, understanding all the support Henry got. He knew he had picked the correct engine! An engine with determination!_

 _After a perfect run, Henry soon returned back to the first station. London and Landon were waiting on the tracks beside him, and whistled successfully and cheered as Henry approached. Henry was exhausted, but he had never felt happier. He felt so happy, he gave one more loud and proud whistle!_

 _The Manager just watched, fuming, but the Fat Controller was very impressed. He walked off with the Manager to discuss buying Henry._

 _London and Landon helped Henry back to the steamworks. Henry was shuddering anxiously, his nerves settling in, he really wanted to be a success, he was worried if he did something wrong, the tiniest mistake..._

 _London and Landon were on either side of him, and watched him. They wheeshed reassuringly, keeping close to him. Just then, the Fat Controller came out, a successful smile on his face._

 _"Well then, Henry is it?" He boomed._

 _Henry gulped anxiously, "Y-Yes sir. My name is Henry." He looked at London and Landon reassuringly, as they smiled with pride._

 _"Well then, congratulations!" The Fat Controller boomed, "You are now part of the Sodor Railway!"_

 _Henry gasped in surprise and beamed brightly, London and Landon cheering loudly in the background, whistling successfully._

 _Henry just beamed, he knew he would eternally be in their debt, anything to thank the two cheeky twin engines who helped him to get brought, and all the other engines who cheered successfully. Henry knew his life would certainly take a twist now!_

* * *

"And next thing you know – I am on Sodor." Henry sighed happily.

The engines all beamed, happy to hear about Henry's happy ending to his story.

"That was amazing Henry!" Percy peeped.

"Fantastic!" Edward chanted.

"Splendid!" James beamed.

"And makes a lot of sense!" Thomas peeped.

"At least your story had a lovely ending." Emily smiled.

"And now we can all get some sleep." Gordon sighed, his eyes heavy and slowly closing.

All the engines agreed, as they all began to fall asleep.

Henry just sighed happily, and looked at Avril, "Thank you for encouraging me to tell my story Avril."

Avril just smiled, "You're welcome Henry." She said softly, "You steamies are fascinating, I honestly don't get why diesels hate you guys so much."

Henry just chuckled, looking around at the scenery again, remembering every detail, like it was back when he was made. He could've sworn he heard the whistles of his friends in the background, encouraging him to steam down the tracks.

"Well, big green." Avril perked, "You best be getting to sleep – I was told to wake you all up at 7 sharp. Goodnight." She spoke, before oiling away.

Henry just sighed, and fell asleep, remembering the faces of the engines who helped to change his life for the better.


	10. Chapter 10

The night soon came to pass, as the sun rose above the trees. It was a very peaceful morning, one that made all the engines want to stay in the cosy, warm sheds. Suddenly, the engines jolted at the sound of a loud horn!

Their eyes popped open, looking around, and they saw a small diesel on the opposite side of the turntable. It was Avril, the kind diesel they met the night before. She honked her horn loudly and smiled brightly.

"Wakey wakey!" She called, "Wake up time is 7 sharp! Time to get moving!"

The engines just groaned tiredly, they couldn't keep up with the small diesel's enthusiasm, "I don't know about you lot..." James huffed tiredly, "But I want to stay in my shed..."

"It's too early to move around..." Gordon huffed anoyingly.

"Don't worry everyone." Edward said, yawning a bit, "A few spin of our wheels will help us wake up. Come on."

The engines all yawned as they slowly moved on. Avril showed them towards the trucks on the siding and helped them get coupled up, "There we go, good luck to you on your journey!"

Thomas gave a small tired smile, "Thanks for helping us Avril."

"You're welcome!" Avril chimed, "Goodbye, see ya, so long!"

And soon, the steamies were rolling away on the tracks. And Edward was right, after puffing for a few minutes, the engines were soon wide awake and heading towards their next destination, "Where are we going next?" Gordon asked.

"Doncaster – you'll know that place Gordon." Edward chuckled. Gordon just smiled, proud of the mention of his home.

"Ah yes, we Doncaster engines sure are special engines." Gordon boasted. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"You and those brothers and sisters of yours aren't the only ones to be built in Doncaster you know, me and a few of my friends are from Doncaster too." She chimed. Everyone looked at Emily curiously.

"You?" Percy asked.

"Yes, me and my fellow Stirling friends were built in Doncaster." Emily explained, "We were the most splendid at our time." She beamed excitedly. Gordon rolled his eyes stubbornly.

"You know Emily..." James pondered, "We know nothing about your backstory before you arrived on Sodor."

Emily just giggled, "You never asked." she said, "If you had asked I'd be delighted to tell you."

"Can you tell us now?" Henry asked. The other engines all looked at her.

Emily just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Alright, where do I begin?"

* * *

 _It was a sunny day at Peterborough North Railway station. It was also very busy. There were many trains, mostly passenger trains arriving and departing from the station with many passengers. Other engines were busy shunting or pulling long loads of freight. One engine was a magnificent, recently built Stirling Singles, one of the grandest engines of the time._

 _Her name was Emily, as she was gracefully pulling trucks where they were needed. Her emerald paintwork shone in the sunlight, and her golden done glimmered. She was a very spectacular engine. All the other engines could agree that Emily was a magnificent sight, while other were vainly jealous._

 _Emily was happily puffing down the rails with her load, unaware of two other Singles behind her. They smirked and followed her closely. Emily came to a stop at a red signal, braking gently. Just then, she felt a sharp bump! Almost making her come off the track!_

 _"Trembling tracks!" She gasped, "What was that?" She then heard a familiar laughter of two male engines, and gave an annoyed sigh, looking at either side of her as the two engines rolled up to her, "Emmerett and Emiel..."_

 _The twin engines just laughed at the poor engine, teasing her and making her flush in embarrassment, "Looks like Miss. Graceful almost fell off the tracks!" called Emmerett._

 _"Better watch your wheels Emma." Emiel teased._

 _"It's Emily." Emily wheeshed angrily, but she tried to not let her temper get the better of her – no matter how much the two engines laughed._

 _Just then, the three engines heard a whistle, and looked ahead, the twins quickly cowered away. Emily watched in shock as the engine rolled up, "Emerald?"_

 _The engine, named Emerald, gave a small smile, "Hello Emily." Emerald was also a Stirling Single, but she was the most famous one. She has pulled the famous train from London to Edinburgh, called the Flying Scotsman not too long ago. Since then, Emerald has been seen as a celebrity by both engines, and railway enthusiasts. However, despite her popularity, Emerald preferred the quiet life, and enjoyed working the usual jobs._

 _Emily almost felt her boiler explode in excitement! Emerald was her biggest idol, having known her before she became famous. Emerald knew the young engines enthusiasm, and tried to help the engine whenever she could._

 _"Let me guess." She stated, "Emmerett and Emiel again?"_

 _Emily just sighed, "Yeah, almost tossed me off the tracks."_

 _Emerald gave a small chuckle, "Their still young, they will learn eventually." She spoke wisely, "Not every engine though, is as kind or compassionate as you and I."_

 _Emily blushed at the compliment, "Certainly not as grand as you! You are an idol!"_

 _"That may be. But just because I'm an idol, doesn't mean I don't make mistakes." Emerald corrected, "If anything, I've made more mistakes than any tank engine and tender engine."_

 _Emily smiled and sighed dreamily as her idol puffed alongside her. She felt so much better with Emerald around. She always knew what to do, and always got Emmerett and Emiel to apologise to Emily if they ever hurt her feelings._

 _"So, what is in store for your journey today?" Emerald asked, trying to change the subject to not make Emily feel anxious._

 _"Oh! Just got to take these trucks to the next station for Emmaline." Emily explained, "Then I have a train to take to Bawtry."_

 _Emerald chuckled, "Emmaline, eh?" She smiled, "Well, just be aware if she-"_

 _"Asks too many questions." Emily finished with a laugh, "I know Emerald. Emmaline and I were built at the same time – you could imagine how annoyed the poor workmen got when she kept running her mouth."_

 _"I see." Emerald chuckled, and the two engines laughed. They then watched as Emmerett and Emiel puffed by, heading towards the next station. Emily just grumbled angrily under her breath. Emerald watched Emily's uneasy attitude._

 _"Now Emily, remember what I told you." She soothed, "Take a deep breath. Don't hold it in and explode. Count to 10, you'll feel much better, and no one will get hurt." Emily slowly took one shaky breath, and slowly sighed, already feeling better._

 _"Thanks Emerald!" Emily tooted, as she pulled away. Emerald just watched with a smile as the young engine puffed off happily._

* * *

"Sounds like you had nice company Emily." James chuckled.

"Oh I did!" Emily squealed, "Emerald was my idol, and Emmaline was my best friend! Except everyone has to have that one annoying person to ruin everything – or two in my case."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "Don't we all." He said sarcastically, looking at Thomas.

Thomas giggled, "Yes." then he snapped out of it, "Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"So!" Edward asked, trying to quickly change the topic, "What was Emmaline like? Besides being a constant wonderer."

"Oh she was an amazing friend!" Emily explained, "We always got to see each other. Although that particular day, I noticed something was up."

* * *

 **Okay I will admit, Emily's backstory WAS more difficult for me to write out - but not as difficult as Henry's. Mostly because she's not like the other main characters, she only appeared in the shows, and she's the most recent of the new characters. I do love her, but I still have no idea what her backstory was like. So please forgive me if it doesn't look that good. And all the engines in this story are all GNR Stirling Singles - BEAUTIFUL engines they are 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_It didn't take long for Emily to get to the yard. She could hear a familiar puffing and mumbling of a female engine. A Stirling Singles engine was puffing to and from sidings, pushing trucks and freight where they are needed. Emily just smiled happily as the engine puffed around, talking to herself._

 _"Emmaline!" She called, "Trucks for you!"_

 _The engine looked and quickly puffed over, "Morning Emily! Or is it afternoon?" Emmaline muttered questionably, "Are those trucks for me? Boy, it's messy, did Emmerett and Emiel get you again? Did Emerald save the day? Are you going to pull a train today? Did you crash earlier?"_

 _Emily just chuckled and rolled her eyes at her best friends random questioning. She knew Emmaline since she entered service, and the two got along very well – even though Emily found Emmaline's constant chatty behaviour to be annoying, "Come on Emmaline, I need to get ready for a train to Bawtry."_

 _"Oh!" Emmaline exclaimed, "Can I go too?"_

 _"No Emmaline." Emily laughed, "We need someone to pull a passenger train soon – and your the engine for the job."_

 _"What passenger train?" Emmaline asked, "Is it an important one? Is it an express train?"_

 _"Well, why not go and fetch your coaches and find out." Emily said, "You're a big engine, like me. You can find out."_

 _"Alright!" Emmaline peeped as she puffed off. Emily just chuckled but remembered her train._

 _"Wait!" Emily cried, whistling loudly, "Which one is my train?"_

 _"OH!" Emmaline laughed, "One's on the left! No, right? Left, right, no, left!"_

 _Emily looked to the right and didn't see any trucks on the right siding. She looked on the left and saw a long train waiting in the siding, and knew that was hers. She laughed a bit before going to couple up to her train. Emily watched as Emmaline puffed off into the distance._

 _Emily waited as she got coupled up to her train, but then saw two familiar engines puffing over to her, with familiar cheeky expressions. Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Emmerett and Emiel..."_

 _The twins just grinned cheekily, "I'm not Emmerett, I'm Emiel!" Emmerett joked._

 _"And I'm Emmerett, not Emiel!" Emiel teased._

 _"Shut up." Emily said firmly, "I have a train to pull to Bawtry, and I do not need any distractions. Go and play your games somewhere else!"_

 _Emmerett and Emiel just laughed at Emily. Emily's face grew red with embarrassment and frustration, "Okay...deep breaths...count to 10...1...2...3" Emily told herself as she slowly went forward, counting in her head as she slowly calmed down._

 _She didn't notice Emmerett and Emiel wink at each other before slowly following her._

* * *

"That Emmerett and Emiel sound like a lot of work..." Thomas said. Emily just sighed as she agreed.

"Tell me about it." Emily said, "They're twins, so double the trouble."

Edward chuckled, "Well, if you have to work with Bill and Ben, then you should know what double trouble is like." The other engines laughed as they agreed.

"What happened next Emily?" James asked.

* * *

 _Soon, Emily puffed by Peterborough station. She whistled happily as she calmed down from her encounter with the troublesome twins. Emerald was on a siding, taking on water, and she watched Emily set off happily. She whistled supportively as she watched Emily roll off into the distance._

 _She then noticed Emmerett and Emiel puffing behind Emily's trucks, their buffers inches away. Emerald quickly moved forward, stopping the twins going further._

 _"Alright." She sighed sternly, "What do you two think your doing?"_

 _"Oh, um..." Emmerett muttered._

 _"We got a train to get at Bawtry!" Emiel asked._

 _"So we're following Emily!" Emmerett said. And with that, the twins quickly puffed off to catch up with their target. Emerald just watched them suspiciously – she could tell that these troublesome twins were going to be causing trouble._

 _Emily was happily puffing down the tracks, her tracks rattling behind her. She'd never bump trucks unless they would misbehave, but the trucks always like Emily. They thought she was unique and different to the other engines. They certainly didn't like Emmerett and Emiel, as they would bash them just for fun._

 _Soon, Emily came up to a red signal and had to stop. She braked gently, and there was no trouble. As she waited patiently for the signal to change, Emily felt a sudden jerk behind her! Like her trucks were pulling her backwards._

 _"Hey!" Emily cried, "Easy trucks! I don't want to bump you!" The trucks just chattered and tried to reason with Emily, before they felt a sharp bump, pushing Emily forward!_

 _"Hey! Stop that!" Emily shouted impatiently, she felt her patience being tested to the limit, and she was getting even more frustrated. She remembered Emerald's words and tried to count to 10, "1...2...3..."_

 _The trucks quickly tried to reason with Emily – but then they felt another sharp bump! This time, Emily was knocked further forward, passing her signal! Emily growled, "Right!" She huffed, "That does it!"_

 _She harshly rushed backwards, knocking the trucks violently into one another! Then Emily heard a cry in pain from two familiar voices behind her, and Emily just hissed angrily, "You two!"_

 _"Emily! Help!" Emmerett cried!_

 _"Emmerett's off the rails!" Emiel begged!_

 _"Tough luck!" Emily huffed, "You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out of it!" She huffed angrily and as soon as her signal turned green, she rushed off down the line, not looking back, as the trucks began to mutter angrily and cause a lot of trouble._

 _Emily felt like breaking down, she was already being teased by the two engines, and now her trucks were misbehaving! And soon, the trucks began to put on their brakes, and Emily was slowly becoming later to her destination!_

 _Soon, Emily arrived at the station in Bawtry, but she was very frustrated. She was 20 minutes late, and she was just glad to get rid of her trucks – until she saw the Stationmaster walk up to her, angrily._

 _And the day started off so nicely..._

* * *

"Oh me, oh my..." Henry gasped, "That must've been aweful."

"Those twins were really mean." Percy puffed.

Emily just sighed, "I caused so much confusion and delay, and I didn't even notice."

"But that's not fair." Thomas huffed, "None of that was your fault."

"But it was..." Emily sighed.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon, Emily took her time going back to Peterborough, she was ashamed of herself, and she felt empty inside her boiler. Her driver tried to reassure her, and tell her it wasn't her fault, but nothing brought back Emily's smile._

 _She slowly rolled into the yard, and saw Emmaline working hard. Emmaline still had her beaming smile on her face, and she was still talking to herself, but none of that was able to make Emily happy._

 _"Hello Emily!" Emmaline chirped excitedly, "Back from holiday?"_

 _"It wasn't a holiday Emmaline." Emily spoke dully, "I just had a train to pull-"_

 _"I bet it was fun wasn't it? Did you see Emmerett and Emiel? Apparently the Stationmaster is mad about them because they didn't come to pull their train, I think? Oh! And Emerald was looking for you, I wonder why-"_

 _"Will you be quiet!?" Emily lashed out. Emmaline was taken aback by her friend's unusual response._

 _"E-Emily, what's wrong-"_

 _"YOU! You and your constant questions, and your rambling, and your nonsense! And those twins deserve what they got! I knocked Emmerett off the tracks and left him there! And now none of the trucks trust me, I refuse to talk to Emmerett and Emiel, and now I have to put up with you!" Emily ranted loudly, "Sometimes I wish you would be quiet and never open your mouth again!"_

 _Emmaline was shocked at her friends sudden outburst, her bubbly face soon changed, her eyes were watering and she was looking both angry and upset. She puffed her pistons and quickly rolled away, desperate to get as far away from Emily as possible!_

 _It took a minute to soak in, but Emily gasped when she realised what she said. She wanted to catch up with Emmaline, but she knew she has hurt her feelings. She just sighed in defeat and sulked into a siding, letting her tears fall._

 _Soon, she heard a familiar whistle, and saw Emerald enter the yard. Emily refused to look up, she was a disgrace in front of Emerald, and she didn't want her to see it. But Emerald saw Emily sulking and quietly approached._

 _"Emily." She called out quietly, "Emily, can you come out please?"_

 _Emily slowly puffed forward, but she refused to look at her. Emerald could see the sign of defeat and disgrace in Emily's face, but she knew she had to confront her about today's events._

 _"Emily, what happened earlier?" Emerald asked patiently, "I came by and saw Emmerett derailed. He said you did it. Is that true?"_

 _"Yes..." Emily sulked, till refusing to look up._

 _"Well, Emily, you know it is wrong to cause a train to derail. It has caused Emmerett and Emiel to miss their train. And I also heard you were late to Bawtry with your train too."_

 _Emily refused to look up, her guilty eyes watering over. Emerald looked over at her calmly._

 _"Now Emily." She hushed, "I know you. You don't go around derailing engines, and I know you're never late unless there is a valid reason. If you need to talk to someone about how you feel, just tell me."_

 _Emily slowly looked up, in disgrace, "T-They pushed me, and bumped me...and pushed me in front of my signal...I-I tried to stay calm! I really did! B-But they kept bumping me and I-I lost my temper and I...I..." she panicked as she tried to explain._

 _"Deep breaths." Emerald soothed, "Count to 10." Soon, Emily calmed down enough, and let off steam._

 _"I-I reversed and bumped into him...and caused him to derail...a-and my trucks started to misbehave too...that's why I was late."_

 _"At least you are being honest." Emerald spoke calmly, "At least now I can explain why the twins were late. They need to apologise for what they have been doing. They've been teasing you for days, and now it is getting beyond the joke."_

 _Emily sighed sadly, "I need to apologise too...but to Emmaline..."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I...I lost my temper, and yelled at her...s-she just tried to make me happy and I just threw it all back at her, and I told her to keep quiet and never open her mouth again..."_

 _Emerald looked at Emily, but she wasn't cross, "Now Emily, we all get frustrated now and then, but it's not an excuse to vent it out at engines who have done nothing wrong, or who are trying their best to help you." She explained, "I know Emmaline can sometimes be hard to deal with, but she means no harm. She just wants you to be happy, and she wants to help you smile."_

 _"She probably doesn't want to be friends with me any more..."_

 _"Nonsense. You two are inseparable, do not let this one event shatter your friendship. Apologise, and let it rest. You'll soon get back along alright."_

 _Emily, nervous but desperate, soon left the yard to search for Emmaline. Emerald watched in concern, hoping her lesson sunk into Emily's smokebox._

 _Sometime later, Emily found Emmaline tucked up in her shed. Emmaline looked very sad, her eyes were focusing on the rails in front of her, she didn't notice the emerald engine backing into her berth beside her._

 _"Emmaline?"_

 _Emmaline refused to look up at Emily, and kept her mouth shut – as Emily wanted. Emily looked at her sadly._

 _"Emmaline...I'm sorry."_

 _Emmaline still didn't look._

 _"I'm so sorry...for yelling at you. I ranted at you, vented all my anger at you, yelled at you...but you were just trying to make me happy...I am really sorry for what I did..."_

 _Emmaline slowly looked up, and saw Emily's remorse in her eyes, as she started to cry._

 _"I...I hope we can still be friends...I would understand if you don't..."_

 _Then, Emmaline flashed her familiar smile, "Of course I forgive you. I know I can be a nutter at times, but I never meant to make you angry." She spoke happily. Emily suddenly beamed, as she rekindled her friendship with Emmaline. The two engines whistled happily together._

 _Just then, they saw Emerald puff up to her shed, and behind her – two sorry looking engines, with the face of disgrace on their faces._

 _"Emily, I believe two certain engines want to apologise." Emerald puffed, looking back at the two guilty twins. Emily looked at them, unsure on how to feel now._

 _"We're sorry Emily..." Emmerett said._

 _"We didn't know we hurt your feelings that bad." Emiel carried on._

 _"We didn't know it caused you to be late."_

 _"We didn't know we almost broke your friendship with Emmaline."_

 _The twins both sighed in guilt, "We're so sorry."_

 _Emily gave a small smile, "I forgive you." As soon as those words struck the twins, they smiled, and whistled proudly._

 _"Come on, looks like that sunshine is gone – there's room for two more." Emily puffed cheekily. The twins quickly reversed into their berths and soon were warm and comfy with the three female engines._

 _Emily just sighed in relief, finally releasing the stress of that one day – and letting it go._

* * *

All the engines smiled as Emily finished her story. They didn't know anything about Emily before she arrived on Sodor, but now they knew they were able to say they did, and they could understand her sisterly personality around them all.

"Aww, that was sweet!" Thomas whistled happily.

"At least you all learned your lesson that day." Edward smiled.

"Do any of your friends still exist today?" Percy asked.

"Hmm, I know one of them does." Emily answered, "Their at the National Railway Museum, in York."

"We need to go to York as part of our delivery route." Henry puffed, "Maybe we can see them!"

"I can't wait to go to York!" James peeped, "That's where I am from!"

"But right now we need to head towards Doncaster, James." Emily replied with a giggle, making the red engine blush.

"Doncaster." Gordon boomed, "Home to the greatest engines ever built!"

"You and your brothers?" Thomas replied cheekily, but Gordon didn't notice, as the engines puffed towards their next destination.

Doncaster.

* * *

 **And that's another character done ;) So...that means there's three more characters to go! Now, you'll probably guess WHO'S backstory is next, especially if you know your railway history ;) and I won't have to state what basis the engines in the next story are XD If your good with railway history, you can guess.**


	12. Chapter 12

Before long, the Steam Team arrived in Doncaster. The city was beautiful and the sights were magnificent. They just stared in awe at this amazing city. They all noticed Gordon was most of all impressed, and most excited about this destination – an emotion they barely see in the big express engine, but they knew that it was because he was proud of having such a strong heritage.

"This place is amazing!" Percy peeped.

"I remember meeting the Flying Scotsman here when I last arrived here." Thomas peeped excitedly, remembering his last journey on the Mainland.

James just laughed, "Yeah, when you weren't allowed to." Thomas flushed in embarrassment, as the other engines couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you have any memories here Gordon?" Emily asked curiously.

"Surely you must have some memories here with your brothers and sisters." Edward wondered curiously.

"Were you all close?" Henry asked.

"Somewhat." Gordon explained, "However I didn't have many adventures. I was considered a 'hush-hush' engine. I was a secret from the outside world. I was used to make my brothers and sisters the best they could be. So I never was in active service."

"Wow...that must've been hard." Thomas sympathised. Gordon just remained silent as he started to remember all the memories he had, as the engines slowly approached a yard.

There were plenty of trucks and flatbeds waiting to be taken, but the engines were shocked at the sight of an engine resting in a shed. The engine looked over at them with a shocked smile, "Gordon? Is that you?" The voice chuckled.

Gordon's eyes popped open, "You..."

"The Flying Scotsman!" The other engines called out happily. The Flying Scotsman just chuckled as the engines approached him.

"Funny, last time I saw so many engines from Sodor was when Thomas came here – uninvited." Scotsman said, causing Thomas to flush in embarrassment, "But I must say, after watching that rescue – you Sodor engines sure are made of a lot stronger stuff than I originally thought."

"What are you doing here Scotsman?" Percy asked.

Scotsman chuckled at the young engines enthusiasm, "Came to Doncaster for a visit and a rest. I'll be heading back to the National Railway Museum soon for a break, but I wanted to just see Doncaster before I go." He explained, as he laughed to himself, "I've had railway enthusiasts taking photos of me all day, but even we celebrities need a break."

Gordon just rolled his eyes in annoyance, a little jealous of his brothers popularity.

"You must be here for those trucks over there." Scotsman directed, "Don't know what's in them, a little diesel just said their for Sodor."

"Yes, those are ours." Edward confirmed.

Thomas then looked up at Scotsman curiously, "Excuse me Scotsman, we've been talking of stories from our backgrounds. Before we arrived on Sodor." Thomas explained, "Do you remember any stories about Gordon before he arrived."

"T-Thomas!" Gordon spluttered, embarrassed!

Scotsman playfully smirked, "I do remember one tale of a certain engine being terrified of a monster in the night when in reality it was just a cat that strayed onto the line-"

"Shut up!" Gordon huffed, blushing with embarrassment, his face as red as James.

All the engines just burst into laughter upon hearing that. They held a lot of respect for Gordon, but when they heard that the big express engine was scared of a cat, they couldn't contain their laughter, much to Gordon's embarrassment.

Then, Scotsman thought, and beamed, "Or, how about the one time, back in our early days, when Gordon actually pulled a train!"

"Gordon pulled a train?" Henry asked.

"Gordon said he was an experiment engine, he never went into service." James said.

"Indeed he was." Scotsman explained, "But there was one time when he did, it was a little dilemma involving our brothers. But I suppose so much time has gone by, Gordon must've forgotten."

Gordon's eyes suddenly widened, as he remembered the story, "I remember! That happened just shortly before I arrived on Sodor!" he boomed.

"What happened Gordon?" The engines all asked curiously.

* * *

 _It was a cloudy day, the sky was dark grey, and some could hear possible rumbles of thunderclouds taking over. At the Doncaster works, workmen were carefully examining the engines under the roof. One engine was on a siding, being carefully maintained and cleaned down. The engine smiled as he was carefully washed down, closing his eyes as he relaxed._

 _"Hello Gordon." The engine opened his eyes and looked to the side, beside him was an engine, his brother in face. His nameplate read 'Flying Scotsman', but the engine just rolled his eyes._

 _"Hello Scotsman." Gordon replied. He was slightly annoyed from being awoken from his relaxing slumber, but he was happy to be in the presence of his closest brother._

 _"How did this test go?" Scotsman asked, adding a teasing wink. Gordon just grumbled._

 _"It went perfectly fine." He said, "Just need to work on the axles a bit, but other than that."_

 _"Soon you'll be able to pull trains, just like us!" Scotsman chanted, as both brothers couldn't help but chuckle together._

 _"Yeah right, Scotsman." The two engines looked and saw an engine enter the works. It happened to be another one of their brothers, whose nameplate read 'Great Northern'. He puffed up alongside his brothers with a cheeky grin. Beside him, two other engines pulled up, who happened to be two more of their brothers. One was named 'Sir Fredrick Banbury', and the other was named 'Solario'._

 _"What do you want Northern?" Gordon huffed angrily._

 _"Why do I always have to want something when I'm around you." Northern teased, "I am just simply saying that you are not going to be able to pull trains. You're just a hush-hush, remember?" The other engines all laughed amongst one another._

 _Gordon sighed in annoyance, remembering his place, unlike his most famous – and actually 'known' brothers. No one knows Gordon exists, all except the workmen, his brothers, and their creator – the famous locomotive designer, Sir Nigel Gresley. He was used as an experiment engine to make his more known brothers stronger and faster – Gordon has never pulled an official train._

 _"Shut up Northern." Scotsman groaned, "You're just jealous that Gordon just happens to be greater and stronger. He'll prove you all one day."_

 _"That will be the day. I'll be at the Cutter's Torch before then." Northern commented rather bluntly and rudely. Gordon and Scotsman shuddered at the mere mention of the Cutter's Torch, even Fredrick and Solario had shook a bit in fear._

 _To any engine, the Cutter's Torch is their mortal enemy. It is a death sentence to any engine, and all engines in their lifetime would swear upon never to mention it – even in casual conversations. Before another word of the Cutter's Torch could be said, Fredrick and Solario quickly ran off to catch up with Northern._

 _Gordon sighed sadly, once again alone with his brother Scotsman. Most of their brothers usually teased Gordon and taunted him for not being able to pull trains, these being Great Northern, Sir Fredrick Banbury, Solario, 'Royal Lancer', 'Hermit', 'Robert the Devil', and 'St. Simon'. A few others, such as Flying Scotsman, and their fellow brothers 'Victor Wild', 'Flying Fox', 'Gay Crusader', and 'Enterprise' were fond of Gordon and were very protective of him._

 _The closest of the brothers though was Flying Scotsman. He and Gordon shared a special bond. Scotsman was always quick to stand up for Gordon when he couldn't be bothered to defend himself, and as he personally didn't get along with Great Northern anyway, that makes more a reason for them to be close and united._

 _"Don't listen to that smart alec, Gordon." Scotsman sighed, "He just thinks he's the best."_

 _"He's right though." Gordon sighed sadly, "I'll probably just be sent to the Cutter's Torch once these tests are done..."_

 _Scotsman gave a small comforting smile, "Hey little brother, everything will be alright."_

 _"...We are the exact same size."_

 _"Whatever." Scotsman chuckled, "But just remember, you can do anything you want as long as you believe. Who knows – maybe one day, you will be able to pull a train. I certainly know you will – '_

 _Shooting Star'."_

 _Gordon gave a small smile to his brother, even though they enjoyed teasing one another, he knew when Scotsman was being reassuring and kind, but most of the time, he definitely knew when Scotsman used his special nickname for Gordon. Scotsman didn't have a reason why he called Gordon 'Shooting Star', he just saw it as a nice nickname, as every other one of their brothers got special nicknames._

 _"Hey Gordon, if it makes you feel better." Scotsman joked, "Be relieved we aren't the many of our brothers who are named after racehorses."_

 _Gordon and Scotsman just burst into laughter. They knew that was true._

 _Most of their brothers were named after race horses. Flying Scotsman was named after an express train that ran from London to Scotland, Great Northern was named after the Great Northern Railway, Sir Fredrick Banbury was named after a politician and the last chairman of the Great Northern Railway, but all their other brothers were named after racehorses._

 _At least Gordon knew there was one thing he should be proud of. He never knew why he was named Gordon, but he was at least glad he didn't get named after a racehorse._

 _"Come on Gordon, let's watch the rain." Scotsman said, "Let's race raindrops again."_

 _Gordon just chuckled as he puffed with his brother to the front of the works. Despite being the most famous engines of their time, knowing they have to live up to the highest standards, the brothers always had time for fun activities that normal brothers should do._

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

* * *

Thomas almost burst out laughing, "G-Gordon! Racing raindrops!" The other engines burst out laughing, much to Gordon's distaste!

"Did you have to tell them that Scotsman?" Gordon grumbled to Scotsman, who was also laughing at the story.

"Hey, do you want me to lie?" He laughed.

"You could at least miss out the embarrassing stuff!"

"You know you enjoyed it!" Scotsman laughed, "Anyway, back to the story."

* * *

 **Okay, this is honestly my favourite chapter XD I thought it was quite funny - but honestly, it's because I am actually very interested in the brotherly love between Gordon and his brothers 3 Especially Scotsman! So I try to imagine what Gordon was like in his younger days. And also, I think he'd barely meet his brothers when he left for Sodor, and he was heartbroken in the books when he was told he and Scotsman were the last of their hoard of brothers - so I really do love to see this interaction 3**


	13. Chapter 13

_It has been a couple of days since that insult, and Gordon has refused to say a word to Northern. Gordon was still being teased relentlessly by him, and a few of his other brothers, but Gordon didn't care any more. He would just sulk on a siding, trying to stay way from his brothers. The only brother who would talk to him was Scotsman, but even Scotsman had to go on long journeys. So most of the day, Gordon was lonely._

 _One day, Gordon was sulking in his siding, bored and lonely. He then heard an engine roll over to him. He looked to his right and saw 'Gay Crusader' pull alongside him. Crusader was one of the younger of the brothers and felt very sorry for Gordon, but barely ever spoke to him one-to-one._

 _"Hello Gordon." He puffed quietly. Gordon just gave a small smile, before returning to his sulky face, "Um...lovely day isn't it? Sun is out, reflecting off our green coats."_

 _Gordon still remained sulky, despite his brothers cheerful attempts. Crusader wasn't one to give up though. He always saw Gordon get teased by their older brothers and felt deeply sorry for Gordon, but was often to scared to confront his older brothers._

 _"I still think you're a Shooting Star." Crusader tried to remark positively._

 _"If I was a shooting star..." Gordon sulked, "I wouldn't simply be in the siding doing nothing. I'd be out there with you all, pulling coaches."_

 _Crusader gave a small reassuring smile, "I am sure you'll get out there one day. You'll be...Gordon the Grand! Gordon the Express Engine! The Shooting Star! I know you will!"_

 _"How are you so sure?"_

 _"I don't...but if you remain positive, I know you will! Otherwise if you remain sulky and refuse to grow you will be going to...um...you know...the C.T."_

 _Gordon shuddered as Crusader whispered 'C.T.', but they both understood what he meant. Just then, Gordon heard the whistle of the Flying Scotsman, as he entered the works._

 _"Safety valve burst again. Dang it!" He groaned annoyingly. He slowly puffed into the siding beside Gordon and Crusader._

 _"Oh dear...looks like the Flying Scotsman isn't flying today." Crusader remarked cheekily. Scotsman just gave an annoyed glance at his brother, but the three brothers couldn't help but chuckle, even Gordon laughed. For the first time in a long time._

 _"Well, there is a Flying Scotsman train leaving today." Scotsman said, "I don't know who is pulling it, but hopefully that'll mean we won't get annoyed today-"_

 _Just then, the three engines were interrupted by a long emergency whistle! They puffed towards the entrance and saw 'Flying Fox' pulling Northern into the works. Northern was flushed in embarrassment and steam was hissing out of his cab madly._

 _"Northern! What on earth happened?!" Scotsman cried out. Despite not always getting along, the brothers all cared about each other when it comes to safety._

 _"Stupid valve's burst!" Northern groaned loudly, "And my safety valve is leaking so much steam!"_

 _"That's you out of order then..." Crusader said._

 _"And it'd serve you right for tormenting Gordon these past few days." Flying Fox said bluntly, as he uncoupled from his brother._

 _"That's not the emergency now!" Northern cried, "I have a train that needs to be pulled!"_

 _Gordon thought, "Hmm, maybe they'll have to find another engine, with you and Scotsman out of order-"_

 _"No no!" Northern cried worriedly, "The train is the Flying Scotsman!"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _They all stopped whatever they were doing and just glared in shock – the Flying Scotsman is one of the most important passenger expresses to date, and it must never be delayed._

 _"W-Well I can't pull it!" Crusader cried, "I have a train to pull later!"_

 _"So do I." Said Flying Fox._

 _"And Northern and I are broken." Scotsman lamented, "And our other brothers are out busy too..."_

 _"Maybe another train will be able to pull it?" Crusader suggested._

 _"Absolutely not!" Northern boasted, "The Flying Scotsman can only be pulled by the grandest engines around! And there is no one around to pull it! They're just gonna have to cancel i-"_

 _"Gordon!"_

 _"W-What?!" Gordon spluttered as Scotsman cried his name._

 _"Gordon!" Scotsman cheered, "You can pull it!"_

 _"Me?! Don't be ridiculous!"_

 _"Yeah!" Northern agreed, "He's just an experiment engine! Besides, Gresley said to not let him be seen by the public! So Gordon is out of the equation!"_

 _"But Gordon is the only one who has nothing to do!" Scotsman argued, "Gordon is in perfect working order, he can pull it!"_

 _"But Scotsman..." Gordon sighed, "I can't do it. I'm a hush-hush experiment...I am not allowed to be seen. I can't do it..."_

 _Scotsman thought and smirked, "Northern, give Gordon your nameplate!"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _Gordon and Northern cried in unison._

 _"And give him your tender too!" Scotsman added, "You'll need twice as much coal and water for this journey!"_

 _"What are you planning Scotsman..." Crusader asked worriedly._

 _Scotsman smiled, "Since we all look the same, Gordon can wear Northern's nameplate, and have his spare tender! That way no one will know it is Gordon pulling the train!"_

 _"But I can't do it Scotsman..." Gordon sulked sadly, "It's not going to work, I just...can't do it..."_

 _"Come on Gordon, you can do it!" Crusader rallied._

 _"You can not say you can't until you try it!" Flying Fox chanted._

 _"Come on Gordon." Scotsman spoke supportively, "You can do this, you are the Shooting Star! You can do anything as long as you put your mind to it! Do it for us! Do it as best as you can! We will always back you up! You are the Shooting Star, and you will amaze us all!"_

 _Gordon took a minute to take in his brothers support, one side of him didn't want to do it, but his other side wanted to try it. He was still being haunted by Northern's words, and he knew that he wasn't allowed to be seen, but he felt secure with Scotsman plan, and it could be his only chance to go out and explore the world before an unknown fate once his tests are done._

 _"...Couple me up!" Gordon boomed triumphally, a big determined smile on his face, "I am going to pull a train!"_

 _Gordon's brothers cheered for their brother as he reversed away, to prepare for the train! Flying Fox shunted Northern into Gordon's siding, then pulled away his tender and gently attached it to Gordon's tender. The workmen took off Northern's nameplate and put it on Gordon. Now, Gordon was an engine with two tenders, and to the outside world, he was 'Great Northern'._

 _Northern just grumbled in jealousy. He watched in envy as Gordon was getting prepared for the run._

 _"Now, remember Gordon, just keep puffing, steam down the rails, go as fast as you ever have before." Scotsman supported, "Be the Shooting Star you really are!"_

 _Gordon winked at Scotsman, "I'll make sure I will be early too." The brothers chuckled together, knowing they won't see each other for a while._

 _"Now, Gordon- I mean, Great Northern – you need to heard to King's Cross." Crusader said, "It's non-stop from there, all the way to Edinburgh Waverley Station. Then you will need to pull the train back from there."_

 _"I can do that!" Gordon puffed triumphally, slowly puffing forward, out of the works, "I am the strongest! I am the fastest! I am the best!"_

 _All brothers gave a supportive whistle as their brother left the works. Crusader made sure to puff alongside him to watch his every move. Scotsman just watched with a confident smile._

 _"Go on Gordon, our Shooting Star."_

* * *

All the engines gasped in amazement at the story. They always knew Gordon came from a fleet of the most splendid engines at the time, and they pulled the most important trains, but they never knew that Gordon himself pulled one of the most important trains of the time!

"You really pulled the Flying Scotsman!" Emily puffed eagerly.

"Indeed I did." Gordon boasted proudly.

"It'd serve that Northern right." Henry said.

"That's right. After all the teasing he did, you deserve to pull that grand train!" Edward said.

"Shooting Star? Wasn't that your name in the Railway Show?" Thomas asked.

Gordon flushed from embarrassment, but Scotsman just chuckled, "Yes it was. It was always his nickname to us anyway whenever we saw him." he explained.

"What was pulling the train like?" Percy peeped eagerly!

"Well if you remain quiet, I will tell you." Gordon teased.

* * *

 _Before long, Gordon arrived at King's Cross, just minutes to spare before departure. Gordon slowly backed into the coaches, they were marvellous, with a new coat of paint. Many passengers were waiting to board, and there were many railway enthusiasts waiting to take Gordon's picture._

 _None of then realised that the engine they were photographing was in fact Gordon, they simply thought it was the engine they were expecting – the Great Northern._

 _The coaches were impressed at how gently Gordon reversed into them, as they slowly coupled up to him._

 _"Now remember, just puff as fast as you can, you can do it!" Crusader called in support. Gordon gave a small smile. As proud as he was for pulling the Flying Scotsman, he was also terrified. He didn't want to make any mistakes. What if someone found out about him, what if he did a terrible job?_

 _"I can do this...I'm strongest, fastest and the best." Gordon repeated to himself. He heard the stationmasters whistle, and with a long, proud whistle, Gordon was off! He graced along the rails as he left the station! Other engines just watched in amazement at the magnificent engine as he departed from the station._

 _Watching the other engines amazed faces made Gordon feel proud and important – a feeling he hasn't felt in so long. He has long been overshadowed by his more famous brothers, and only got attention when a test was needed, but now, Gordon felt a positive importance now._

 _Before long, Gordon picked up speed. His boiler bubbled, his pistons roared, his wheels pounding, as Gordon roared down the lines! Steam flowing out of his funnel! Gordon was impressed with himself for the first time in a long time!_

 _It was a very long and tiring journey, but Gordon's firebox glowed and flared as he steamed along the line! He was going faster than he had ever gone before! During all this, he admired the countryside around him. He had never seen such beautiful sceneries before, then again, he was always locked up in the works for most of the day, but for the first time, Gordon felt a strong sense of freedom!_

 _After an 8 hour long journey, Gordon pulled into Edinburgh Waverley Station, welcomed by a crowd of cheers and whistles, and engines gazing at the engine with excitement. Gordon felt tired, but he never felt so proud of himself! He felt like he could conquer the world!_

 _After all the passengers departed, Gordon was uncoupled, and slowly moved into a siding, ready to rest his wheels before the returning journey. As he took on water and coal, Gordon reviewed the day he had done. Gordon had never felt so proud of himself before. It was an amazing feeling. Along with pride, Gordon also felt something else: an importance to the railway. He had a use, an important use, rather than an experiment engine._

 _After resting for a couple of minutes, Gordon entered the station, ready for the return journey. The coaches thought he was very kind, and the passengers and railway enthusiasts were very impressed – although they were all still unaware that Gordon was Gordon._

 _Meanwhile, back in Doncaster, Gordon's brothers were resting in the Doncaster sheds. Scotsman and Northern have been repaired quickly that day, and carried on with minor jobs. They soon retreated to their sheds, resting the night away._

 _"So." Scotsman chuffed, "What do you think of that? Gordon actually managed to pull the Flying Scotsman – and without delay I heard." he chuckled. The other brothers who supported Gordon all agreed with merry smiles, but Northern just grumbled in jealousy._

 _"He is still an experiment engine though." He moaned, "He won't pull important trains all the time."_

 _"You're just jealous that Shooting Star will eventually be better than you!" Crusader argued. The other engines started to agree – even Sir Fredrick Banbury and Solario agreed with him, starting to show respect for their absent brother._

 _"Gordon will one day become really useful – and you will be glum and miserable unless you accept the fact that not everything can be centred on you." Scotsman explained, "Yes, it is lovely to have all the attention, and be engines of the century, but we're all brothers at the end of the day. We are all in this together – even Gordon. If it wasn't for Gordon, none of us would be who we are today."_

 _All the brothers could finally agree on something, even Northern agreed, starting to show sympathy for the brother he had tormented for so long._

 _Just then, they all heard a long proud whistle! They all looked ahead and beamed brightly when they saw Gordon tiredly puffing over._

 _"Shooting Star!" Crusader cried happily. Gordon gave a friendly chuckle._

 _"Just call me Gordon – I think I've had enough of this Flying Scotsman stuff for one day." Gordon replied, gaining a laugh response from his brothers, even Northern was impressed._

 _"Not bad Gordon. Not bad at all." Northern confessed. Gordon smiled, knowing his brother now truly respected him, "Can I have my tender back now? It's been annoying having to be shunted everywhere."_

 _All the brothers just burst into laughter at their brothers misery, but they were only joking._

 _"In the morning Northern. Right now I need to go back to my siding...it's late and my axles ache." Gordon puffed tiredly, slowly reversing._

 _"Gordon, wait!" Scotsman cried. Gordon looked up in response, "Would you want to sleep in the sheds with us?"_

 _"That cold, lonely siding must be miserable at night." Northern chuckled._

 _Gordon beamed brightly, his smile changing his whole face. He soon got to a turntable, turned around, and reversed into the shed, between Scotsman and Northern._

 _Although Gordon is unsure of his future after all the experiments are done, he knew that he would always be important in one way, and with his brothers by his side, he could do anything._

* * *

"Wow..."

All the engines just watched, their mouths open in shock and surprise. Gordon and Flying Scotsman couldn't help laughing. A genuine smile from Gordon was hard to see, but the engines always found it to be unique in it's own way.

"Well, we best be going." Gordon huffed, "We have two more stops before Sodor. We can not be late."

Scotsman just chuckled, "And leave me all on my own?" he teased.

"Go on Gordon! Give your brother a nice bump on the buffers!" Thomas cheered. The other engines all agreed.

Gordon flushed with embarrassment, but he slowly puffed forward and buffed his brother, earning a familiar brotherly laugh from his brother.

But as soon as that was over, Gordon reversed, "Oh well, come on everyone, we need to go to York next." Edward huffed.

"Yes!" James cheered, "Home here I come!"

"See you later Scotsman, hope you have a nice rest." Thomas peeped cheerfully, backing away with his friends.

Flying Scotsman laughed, "Good luck on your journey!" he whistled, "See you soon little brother!"

"WE'RE EXACTLY THE SAME SIZE!"

* * *

 **Okay guys! Two more backstories to go! Now...I will say - the next character's backstory is the saddest part I've made - I was crying myself when I wrote the chapters for it. You can probably guess who it is if you know your engine basis who's backstory it is. I will also say, the two characters in the next story are based off of the L &YR Class 27, so I don't forget to add it XD**


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't a long journey to York, and soon, the engines were all steaming towards their destination. All things were going their way, the sky was gorgeous and clear, the warm, fresh air was reflecting off their boilers, and each scenery was getting more beautiful than the last.

Thomas began to remember his last adventure when he arrived in York, he remembered he met the Duchess of Hamilton and other famous engines from the National Railway Museum. But James was also excited! He was returning to his old home!

"So much has changed!" James whistled eagerly.

"Of course things will change!" Percy peeped

"It has been a couple of years James." Henry chuckled.

"More like decades." Edward added, the engines laughing a bit together.

"Ha, ha, ha." James laughed sarcastically, "Very funny."

"Come on James!" Thomas puffed cheekily, "Got any tales from when you were here?"

"And your silly wooden brake blocks." Gordon laughed. James flushed with embarrassment.

"Wooden brake blocks?" Emily asked, "That sounds both silly and dangerous."

"This happened before you arrived Emily..." James grumbled embarrassingly.

* * *

 _It was a bright summer day in York, the sky was a clear, crystal blue, as the sun shone brightly, cheering up the day for everyone. Passengers were waiting at stations and bridges, waiting eagerly for engines to pass by and wave._

 _Further out on the mainline, there were two engines. They're ebony black paintwork reflecting the sunlight, one was steaming up behind, trying to catch up with the one in front. The other engine-_

 _"DAAAAH!"_

 _"Stop James! Stop!"_

 _The two engines were racing down the rails! The one in front, named James, was frightened! He was going too fast, but he was terrified of applying his brakes. The engine behind him kept whistling and crying out for him to stop!_

 _"Seriously James! Use your brakes! Use! Your! Brakes!"_

 _"I can't Lucie! Their made of wood!"_

 _"OHH!"_

 _The engine huffed as she steamed ahead in front of James, quickly changed tracks to get in front of him, and slowly braked, slowing James down. As James slowed down, he applied his brakes, panting a bit from the exhaustion and fear. He could also worriedly smell a burning smell in the air as he applied his brakes._

 _"Ugh! Seriously James!?" Lucie fussed, "At this rate you will be a useless engine!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry Lucie!" James huffed defensively, "You know my brakes are made of wood-"_

 _"And I keep telling you!" Lucie interrupted, "Go and talk to Manager to get them changed!"_

 _James pouted, "Y-You're just jealous I have unique brakes!"_

 _"Brakes that are NOT safe!" Lucie squealed, "Ugh, here we go again! I give you advice and you never do it!"_

 _"Stop being a stroppy engine!"_

 _"Me? Stroppy!? I'm trying to make sure you don't get yourself destroyed! And I'm trying to help you get a place at that faraway railway apparently!"_

 _"Why are you only bossy with me?!"_

 _"Because you never listen! And I want to try and help you! You know what, here's a tip: If you get your own branch line, only pull one coach with one seat – any more than that, your screwed!"_

 _James just sighed annoyingly, "Maybe if you are so bossy with me, I'll just ask Manager to get another engine to help me with my tests instead."_

 _Lucie quickly calmed down and looked at him worriedly, "W-What? N-No! Don't do that! Just...just..just forget I said anything okay!"_

 _"Okay, okay I won't! Jeez..." James panicked at Lucie's sudden outburst._

 _"Um..." Lucie stuttered bashfully, "We...we best head back to the yard. We can practice again later."_

 _And with that, the two friends puffed off to the yard. Lucie has been James' friend ever since they first met, and the Manager has put Lucie in charge of teaching James how to run on a railway. Although James and Lucie are very strong friends, they do have very loud and obnoxious squabbles. However, Lucie appears to have acquired some deeper feelings for the new engine._

 _As the two friends rolled into the yard, preparing for shunting and pulling trucks, they heard a familiar whistle. James quickly looked over in amazement, while Lucie just rolled her eyes in annoyance._

 _"Daniel..." She huffed._

 _An engine rolled into the yard, with his coaches rattling behind him. The engine looked exactly like Lucie, in every way – apart from his masculine face. The engine, named Daniel, was a very smart and impressive engine, however this did seem to get to his ego a bit._

 _"Daniel the splendid is here!" He boomed loudly._

 _All the trucks in the yard moaned and sighed in annoyance before joking about Daniel to one another. Daniel just glared._

 _"Stop, that nonsense Daniel!" Lucie demanded. Daniel just chuckled._

 _"Easy little sister, don't want to burst your boiler do we." He teased. Lucie went red in the face and huffed away angrily, pulling some annoyed trucks behind her tender. James just looked in admiration at the engine, he actually thought he was splendid._

 _"I wish I had a shiny ebony paintwork like yours!" James sighed dreamily._

 _Daniel just chuckled, "You may one day – but until then, I'm gonna unfortunately outsmart you all." he chuckled before rolling away – his coaches grumbling at the engines vanity._

 _James didn't take much notice, and just daydreamed about the ideal paintwork he could have. He liked his black paint and red stripes, however he always felt like he'd like a change. Maybe a yellow with black stripes, or maybe a fancy pink – no definitely not! Or maybe a gorgeous red with a magnificent golden dome and neat black lines. That would be the day..._

* * *

"Wow James, there was actually someone more vain than you?" Thomas puffed cheekily.

"Yep, Daniel sure was splendid back the- wait? Vain!? What are you-" James huffed angrily.

"Don't argue you two." Edward chuckled.

"That Lucie sounds sweet!" Emily peeped.

"She was." James chuckled, "Although...she can get bossy with me at times."

Gordon just chuckled with Henry, "I wonder why."

"I have no idea." Henry replied sarcastically before the two big engines laughed.

"What happened next James?" Percy asked.

"Well if you all be quiet, I'll tell you."

* * *

 _Later that day, James met up with Lucie again. Lucie was pulling a train of trucks, who all grumbled behind her, but Lucie didn't take any notice – and the trucks also knew how bossy Lucie could get._

 _"Hello James." Lucie whistled happily, "Practising your braking?"_

 _James was still daydreaming about his future paintwork, but suddenly snapped out of it when Lucie spoke to him, "Oh! No, I was just thinking of Daniel."_

 _"Ugh, I don't get how you of all engines could like that guy!"_

 _"What? Your brother is just the most splendid engines of all time!"_

 _"No he's not! He's...vain!"_

 _"What's the difference?"_

 _Lucie grumbled when she sensed how unamused James' tone was, "Vain is used on engines who only admire themselves and only care about themselves! A splendid engine both looks good, and actually takes care of others!"_

 _"So?" James wondered, "He is splendid!"_

 _"No he isn't! I swear you are a dunce James! Daniel wouldn't care if you came off the tracks!"_

 _"Yes he would!"_

 _"No he wouldn't!"_

 _James just sighed in defeat. The thought of possibly derailing scared James terribly. Lucie looked over to James and saw the fear in his face. She quickly calmed down._

 _"James, is everything alright?" No reply, "Do you, want to practise braking again?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, no thanks Lucie..." James sighed sadly, "I think I've had enough practise for one day..."_

 _"Are you scared of your brakes?" Lucie asked._

 _"No! I'm not afraid of anything!" James quickly defended himself, but Lucie could tell he wasn't being truthful._

 _"James, I know you, you are scared...you don't have to hide anything from me."_

 _"Only you'll get really bossy again."_

 _"I am not bossy! I just...I just really care about you!" Lucie quickly stopped, blushing a bright red and stuttering, "I-I-I mean, s-someone has to keep an eye on you! Don't want to get in trouble with the Manager!"_

 _"I guess..." James sighed misrably._

 _Lucie gave a small reassuring smile, "Come on, you do want to go to that faraway railway don't you?"_

 _"Of course I do!" James whined, "But I don't want to have an accident either! I want to be splendid like Daniel is!"_

 _"Daniel is not splendid." Lucie quickly remarked, "But, I understand James...I hate having accidents too – everyone does. But it's an important part of growing up. You'll learn from your mistakes."_

 _"I guess so." James had to agree._

 _"I mean, possibly the worse thing that would happen is if you bang your coaches so hard that you'll end up needing a passengers bootlace or something and then get locked up in the shed for weeks."_

* * *

"Oh the irony!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 _James chuckled nervously at Lucie's comment, "Whoever would do something as stupid as that?" he remarked. Lucie just giggled._

 _"Oh, don't you remember Robert – he went so fast he almost knocked a coach off the tracks. Poor passenger had to go home one shoe off because they had to use his bootlace to fix the pipes between the coaches. Guy got shut up for 10 weeks." She giggled._

 _James couldn't help but laugh, and so did Lucie. James looked at Lucie and smiled, a genuinely sweet smile as he looked at her, a small blush appearing on his cheeks._

 _"Come on James!" Lucie cheered, "We are engines built for speed – race you to the next station!" she whistled long and proud as she sped ahead._

 _"You're on!" James laughed as they raced along the tracks!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Aww!"

James blushed in embarrassment as Thomas, Percy and Emily awed him cheekily. Even Edward, Henry and Gordon couldn't help but laugh.

"You and Lucie sound cute together!" Emily sighed dreamily, "So romantic-"

"Shut up!" James huffed.

"James and Lucie, resting near a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Thomas and Percy sung and laughed cheekily.

"Stop it!" James cried embarrassingly.

"So who did win the race?" Gordon puffed with a cunning grin.

"I did of course!" James bluffed.

"Liar, liar, tender's on fire." Henry laughed. James just grumbled under his breath, knowing Henry sussed it out.

"So James?" Edward asked, trying to calm the situation down, "What happened next?"

* * *

 _The next few days were uneventful. James was still scared of practising how to brake, despite Lucie's constant nagging to get him to try. James was getting more scared, as the burning smell from his brakes was starting to get worse – even his driver and fireman were concerned._

 _One day, James came to a stop by a water tower to take on water. While his fireman checked his water, the driver was anxiously examining James' brakes. Ever since the beginning, James' driver and fireman didn't trust James' wooden brakes._

 _"Maybe we should get you down to the works James." His driver suggested, "These wooden brakes don't look so good."_

 _James whimpered at the thought. He was unique for having wooden brakes, he knew they were dangerous and he needs to have them replaced, but he was scared of not standing out. He wanted to be the centre of attention._

 _"W-We can leave them! I'm sure they're perfectly fi-"_

 _"James!"_

 _James heard the familiar cry from Lucie, as she desperately steamed over. Her face was red from exhaustion, and she was panicking!_

 _"Lucie?" James replied, "What's wrong?"_

 _"It's Daniel!" Lucie cried, "Runaway train! His brakes aren't working!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"He's heading towards the big station! If he isn't stopped, he's smash through the station and people are going to get hurt!"_

 _"W-Well what can we do?"_

 _"You need to catch up to him!"_

 _"ME?!"_

 _"You're a fast engine James! It's what you're built for! You have to catch up to him and stop him!"_

 _"B-But I can't even brake like a normal engine!"_

 _"You have to try James!"_

 _James pondered worriedly, he was terrified of using his brakes at fast speeds, he didn't want his brakes to catch fire. But he knew that Daniel had to be saved, he was his idol, his friend – and more importantly, Lucie's brother._

 _"Please James! He's my brother! He needs you!"_

 _Hearing Lucie plead was almost heartbreaking. Most of the time she is usually bossy or nagging, and it is rare to hear sad emotion coming from her. James would do anything for his friend._

 _"I'll try!" He huffed, as his driver and fireman climbed back into his cab._

 _Lucie watched him with worried eyes as James started to puff away. She followed him for as far as she was able to go, until she slammed into a set of buffers. Lucie continued to watch James until he was no longer in sight._

 _"Please be safe..."_

 _James was picking up the pace, he was able to go very fast when he wasn't carry a load! He was able to zip around bends and speed up hills with ease! As he raced along the tracks, James forgot about his brakes, and focused only on finding Daniel!_

 _And before long, James heard the familiar cry of help coming from Daniel! He saw him ahead, Daniel was desperately trying to brake, but they weren't working! He had a train of trucks behind him, and they were also panicking – which was rare coming from really troublesome trucks who often preferred mischief!_

 _"Help! Help!" Daniel shrieked, "Please! Help me!"_

 _"Daniel!" James whistled, steadily overtaking the panicking engine._

 _"James?!" Daniel cried in confusion! He was not expecting the engine he overshadowed to be the one attempting to save him._

 _"Hold on Daniel!" James called over, "I'll try and get in front!"_

 _"Your brakes!"_

 _"Forget my brakes! We need to stop or we'll destroy the station!"_

 _The station was slowly coming to view – James knew if he didn't act now, there would be a disaster!_

 _Seizing the opportunity, James switched tracks, getting in front of the distressed engine! And as soon as he could feel Daniel's buffers against his own, James slowly started to brake._

 _"Steady on James!" Called his driver._

 _James tried braking as best he could, but he was starting to smell the smoke of his burning brakes! He was now starting to fear the worst! He was going to crash into the station and be sent away, or worse – scrapped!_

 _But James quickly forgot about that, and braked harder, as the train began to slow down!_

 _At the station, the railway manager was standing by the platform, talking to a stout gentleman, just as they whole station heard the distressing whistles coming from the doomed trains!_

 _Everyone in the station panicked and ran for cover as the two engines charged into the station! James put his brakes on harder than he had ever braked before! Daniel closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the harsh impact!_

 _With a screech and a bang on the buffers, the train came to a complete stop. James was panting, from the adrenaline and the panic that was surging through his boiler. He saw he slammed into a set of buffers, but didn't cause any damage. He was mere metres from the wall of the station building. Daniel's eyes popped open in surprise as he panted from the fear – and sighed in relief upon discovering no one was hurt._

 _People quickly started to emerge from their hiding places, expecting a horrific crash – only to gasp in amazement that no one was hurt, and the engines were undamaged!_

 _James' driver and fireman quickly hopped off their train and ran in front to make sure he was alright and to calm him down. James was still rattling from the fear when he heard a very familiar whistle. He looked to his side and saw Lucie puff into the station beside him._

 _"J-James! A-Are you alright?" Her voice was unusually panicky._

 _"I-I think so." James shuddered, trying to relax from the danger he was just in._

 _"Oh James!" Daniel cried, "Thank you! Thank you thank you so much!"_

 _The Manager and the stout gentleman were quick to check the accident, and were both very pleased to see that the engines were unharmed._

 _"Whatever happened here?" the Manager asked sternly._

 _James stuttered, trying to answer, "W-Well sir, I-I was-"_

 _"James is a hero sir!" Lucie peeped._

 _"A brave hero! He saved my life!" Daniel whistled._

 _"He got in front and braked hard! James is a hero!" Lucie repeated, she was so happy for James she wanted to whistle long and proud. James had a small smile on his face as he saw the passengers and workmen start to crowd in, admiring the young engine._

 _James adored this attention. It wasn't the type of attention he was use to, and he loved it! The Manager was smiling._

 _"Well done James!" He cheered, "You risked your own life to save another engine and other people, very heroic."_

 _"And very useful, that's what I call it." The stout gentleman chuckled._

 _James looked at him and smiled, "Thank you very much sir."_

 _The Manager smiled, "James, this man is very important."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _The stout gentleman smiled and tipped his hat, "My name is Sir Topham Hatt, and I am in charge of the Sodor Railway. I originally came here to test you out if you are ready for my railway – but after that performance, I am more than ready to welcome such a brave engine to my railway!"_

 _James gasped and whistled excitedly, The Sodor Railway!" he cried happily! Lucie and Daniel couldn't help but whistle and cheer for the young engine. James felt so proud he excitedly blew his whistle long and loud!_

 _Later, James was puffing through the yard, having one last look around his home before he left for Sodor. He saw Daniel on a flatbed, resting after the whole ordeal, and being prepared to be taken to the works. Daniel saw the engine and smiled._

 _"Hey James." He spoke, "Thank you for helping me."_

 _"Hehehe, you're welcome." James chuckled a bit._

 _"You really are a hero. You are one splendid engine." Daniel chuckled back._

 _James just beamed, "I know I am."_

 _"Getting ready for Sodor then?"_

 _"Yes, but I want to have a look around home before I go."_

 _"Well, best luck and wishes for the future."_

 _"Thanks Dan, I'll make sure to make my home proud!"_

 _"I know you will." Daniel chuckled, but then he remembered something, "Oh! And, before you go...I think Lucie wanted to meet up with you. Down at that old siding with that big, blossoming tree and lake on the side."_

 _"Oh?" James questioned, but he smiled, "Well, I do want to say goodbye and thanks to her anyway. Thanks Daniel." And he puffed away. Daniel gave a small smile._

 _"I think she wants to say more than that."_

 _Soon, James arrived at the siding, looking around in awe at the scenery. There was a small turntable and siding, and next to it, there was a majestic tree, blossoming white blossom as it flowed to the ground, and a lake that was crystal clear._

 _James smiled at the scenery, knowing he would miss every part of it, but he was focusing on trying to find his friend. He didn't have to search far. Right up near the tree, Lucie was waiting for James. She was looking very anxious, her boiler slightly shaking._

 _"Hi Lucie!" James chimed, "I was about to leave but your brother said you wanted to see me."_

 _"Yes, I did..." Lucie replied, rather nervously._

 _"Is something wrong?" James asked, watching Lucie's very agitated shaking, and he noticed she was struggling to come up with words._

 _"I...I..." Lucie couldn't think of the right words any more, but she had to get something off her smokebox, "I guess this is it..."_

 _James sighed sadly, "I guess so..."_

 _"James..." Lucie spoke, she still sounded really nervous, "Sometimes...you are the most selfish, self-centred, bratty, stupid, unreasonable and...and above all, the most vain engine I have ever met in my whole life!"_

 _James sighed sadly, he didn't want to hear Lucie's nagging on his last day, but he then noticed her calming down, and saw her eyes watering._

 _"But...at the same time..." she stuttered, "I-I know you are also...the kindest...sweetest, dedicated, determined...the most splendid engine I have ever met."_

 _James gave a small smile, "Um, thanks Lucie." He felt his cheeks blush a bit, and also saw Lucie's did too._

 _"B-But that's not all..." She muttered, making James blink curiously, "Y-You're not like the other engines...you weren't just an engine I had to train...y-you were...y-you were the engine who I knew had something special. You are always a special engine. Y-You always were, always have been, and always will be. I-I hope you realise that."_

 _James was speechless, he then saw some tears fall from Lucie's eyes, as she was struggling to come up with words, "Lucie, is...is something wrong?"_

 _"A-Apart from the fact that I might never see you again!" she cried, "I-I won't have a special engine who I can be friends with, b-but to be honest...y-you were never a friend to me...to me...y-you were someone more special than that..."_

 _James was left in surprise, as he slowly puffed forward, gently pressing his buffers against her own, "Lucie...d-do you mean?"_

 _"...i-if you see it that way..." she mumbled, "We may never see each other again...but...I want you to know..."_

 _She paused, as she blinked her tears away and looked James in the eye, trying to stay strong and hold her tears in, while giving a small smile. James also saw that her driver had put a small flower garland on his runner plate, as James' driver and fireman slowly pulled it into his cab._

 _"...I will always believe in your James. I always have and always will do. I hope...I hope you know that I like you...m-more than a friend."_

 _James tried to utter out words, but he was unable to. He never knew that Lucie had felt this much emotion for him – but he couldn't lie, as he harboured the same feelings for her. He couldn't utter the right words, but he gave a small smile as a tear fell from his eye._

 _"T-Thanks Lucie...I-I really mean it..." he replied, as Lucie gave a small smile, unable to contain her tears, and letting them fall, but she couldn't sob. She's just happy that James understood to a degree about her emotions._

 _Just then, James felt his driver pat his cab, and James sighed sadly, "I...I need to go now..."_

 _"Bye James...good luck, please be strong for me."_

 _"I will, anything for you Lucie." and slowly, James reversed back, but he never let his sight off of Lucie, as she watched him until he was no longer in sight._

 _"I love you..."_

* * *

The engines listened as James told his story, small smiles appearing on their faces. They always knew James had a big ego, and was always a self-centred engine, but they had never known James to have such emotion for another engine.

"Aww, James. That was so sweet." Emily remarked.

"And you arrived on Sodor shortly after that?" Henry asked. James just agreed with a small hum, he was starting to think about Lucie again.

"Did you ever see Lucie after that?" Thomas asked.

"How come you never told us about her?" Gordon asked.

"No, I never saw her after that...and I never said a word because I know you lot would tease me about it." James sighed.

"We'd never laugh about that James." Edward soothed, "Not when it's that important to you."

"That was so sweet, did you like her too James?" Percy peeped curiously. All the engines looked at James. James just gulped anxiously. His pride wanted to say no, but his heart wanted him to be truthful.

"...Yes...yes I did." James confessed.

"Aww!" All the engines replied in unison. James just blushed, but then smiled.

"I'll find her!" he beamed, "I'll find her now and tell her how I feel!" and he soon puffed ahead of the parade.

"B-But James!" Edward called out worriedly.

"W-What if she isn't around!" Henry called out, sharing Edward's anxiety.

"What if she's not here!" Gordon tried to get to James, but James refused to listen, he wanted to find Lucie, and tell her how he felt.

The engines all looked at each other in worry. It has been many years, and they know that most steam engines from their time...are not normally around today...

James rushed down every line, searching for his beloved engine! He wasn't going to stop until he saw her beautiful face again! The engines struggled to keep up and reason with James – they didn't want their friend to possibly be heartbroken by the worst news any engine could receive about an engine they are close to!

After a while, the engines arrived at a shunting yard. James was desperately looking around, trying to find that one face he remembered over the years. He noted a familiar looking engine observing the yard in a siding. The engine looked very familiar to James.

"Daniel!?" James cried.

The engine's gaze broke and his eyes were aimed at the splendid engine in front of him. He hardly recognised him, but remembered the voice, "...James?"

"Daniel!" James laughed. The engines quickly caught up with James as he was distracted by the old face, "Everyone, this is Daniel."

"The engine more vain than James." Thomas laughed. Daniel chuckled a bit, slightly embarrassed.

"Not any more." He said, "Now I am just an old engine."

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I'm preserved, just wanted to come to York for a refresher. It has been ages since I've been home. Thought I may as well have a look." Daniel explained, "I take it you guys are after those trucks there?" As he looked to the left, for a set of trucks.

"Oh! Those are ours!" Henry puffed, as he and Percy reversed to couple up to them.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Daniel asked.

"We're on a long journey!" Thomas puffed, "We've come all the way from Sodor, to Brighton, to Bristol, and so many wonderful places!"

Daniel just chuckled, "Wish I could go on adventures like that."

"Um, Daniel?" James asked, "Where's Lucie at? I want to see her."

Daniel's cheery face sudden fell, he looked around sadly, looking at the other engines. They could all tell immediately that the truth was what they had originally feared. James' face slowly fell as he saw Daniel's sad face.

"D-Dan..." James stuttered, trying to cling to his hope, "...W-Where is she?"

Daniel looked down at the rails sadly, his eyes slowly watering, "James..." he sighed sadly, "You should know...it's been years..."

James suddenly gasped in realisation, his eyes quickly watering, "...N-N-No..."

The other engines looked at their friend sadly, knowing what they feared is true.

Daniel slowly admitted what he knew was the truth, and he knew James wouldn't like it.

"...She's gone..."

James was speechless, tears began to fall from his eyes, "N-No..."

"She's gone James...I'm sorry..."

"No...no!" James cried out, "No! She can't be gone!"

Thomas slowly puffed up to James, "James, it's-"

"No!" James cried out, backing away, "NO!" He sobbed and quickly rushed away.

"James!" Thomas called out, quickly chasing after his friend.

"James, come back!" Edward called, joining the tank engine to chase James down.

The other engines just stayed where they were, they knew the truth before they arrived, but they still couldn't help but feel their boilers ache in sadness, and feeling sorry for their red friend.

"...Were James and Lucie close?" Percy asked, breaking the mourning silence.

"Percy, please-" Emily tried to reason.

"I'm just asking..." Percy explained, looking down sadly, "They must have been close if James misses her that much..."

Daniel could only acknowledge what Percy said, "Yes...they were very close. Even before James left, even when he first arrived...there was that spark you could see between them...it was so unique, I have never seen it in an engine before...or since..."

The engines all looked at each other sadly, as they started to remember...remember the friends they have also lost.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Edward were looking for James. They soon found him, on an abandoned siding. A dead tree next to a muddy lake. James was facing the tree, he had stopped sobbing, but the tears continued to fall from his eyes. His driver and fireman hopped out of his cab to try and calm their engine down. His chin was trembling as he tried to stay calm, but he could only think of that pathetic hope he had of seeing Lucie again...and remembering her face...and remembering how she felt for him, but never actually saying it...and how he wanted to say something...only he is now too late...

Thomas and Edward slowly puffed up beside James, and comforted their friend. James still had tears pouring out his eyes.

"It's all going to be okay James..." Thomas soothed sadly, knowing even his comforting words were no help.

"Remember." Edward said wisely, in a quiet voice, "She will always be with you, just as long as you remember her. She'll be there, in your heart."

James slowly took in Edward's wise words and Thomas' comfort. He was still heartbroken, but felt comfort with his friends.

"...I-I'm fine guys..." James muttered sadly, choking on his own tears, "T-Thanks..."

"Come on James. One more stop and we'll be home." Thomas said, looking at Edward. He noticed Edward also had a sad expression on his face.

"Yes..." Edward said sadly, "...Barrow-in-Furness."


	16. Chapter 16

Soon, all the friends were reunited, and began the long journey to Barrow-in-Furness, which was luckily not too far from Sodor too. This leg of the journey was quiet, as the engines could still see James was upset.

"Are you sure you'll be alright James?" Emily said softly. James just sighed.

"Yes, I am fine Emily." James sighed out quietly, "Don't worry about me."

"We're almost home now." Henry reminded, "Barrow-in-Furness is right next to Sodor. We'll soon be home and having a nice long rest."

"This has been a long journey." Percy sighed.

"But we got to see the Mainland." Thomas tried to be positive, "We got to see areas we never got to see last time."

"I rarely ever agree with you Thomas." Gordon remarked, "But this time I must agree."

"And we got to learn more about each other too." Emily chirped.

"I suppose." James quietly agreed.

Thomas looked over at Edward, noticing the old mixed-traffic engine hasn't said a word since they left York, and he had a sad look on his face.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" He asked out to his mentor. Edward quickly snapped out of his thoughts at the voice of the young tank engine.

"O-Oh!" He stuttered, "I-I'm fine Thomas, I'm honestly fine."

"Maybe you're overwhelm with thoughts about going to your old home." Emily tried to be supportive, earning a small smile from Edward.

"I guess so." He responded.

"Hey, Edward?" Thomas asked, "We all know a bit about each other – but we don't know anything about you."

Edward was taken aback by Thomas' little comment, "Oh...I-I see."

"Why not tell us something about your life before you arrived on Sodor." Henry suggested.

Edward just sighed, "Very well – but, it's not really that interesting."

All the engines focus turned on Edward as they carried on with their journey. Edward was looking a little anxious trying to explain his story.

"Well, back before I arrived on Sodor, I worked on what was named the Furness Railway. I worked on the Cumbrian Coast Line, working with my sister Edith, and our friend and mentor Raymond."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Gordon remarked, actually curious about what the old engine had to say.

Edward just gave a small smile as he thought of his sister, "My sister and I have a very special bond. So I keep it private."

"Did you work with anyone else?" Percy asked.

"Well, the main station pilot tank engine Nellie was a close friend of ours. She was...clumsy, to say the least, but she always made up for her clumsiness by her politeness, kindness and her manners. She somewhat reminds me of you Thomas."

Thomas couldn't help but blush and giggle nervously at Edward's comment.

"There were also the large tender engine twins, Ermintrude and Ernestina. Not like any twins I've met since, they were always polite, focused on their work, and never argued. Hehehe, you should also hear them sing, their voices sung like angels. Then there were also...the really troublesome twins, Taylor and Tyler. Little devils they were, once they had work to do, they were the most hard working engines you'd ever meet, but once there was nothing for them to do, they'd just rant at each other and insult each other – I would often do my best not to work with them."

"They sound like a handful." James remarked.

"Oh they were, but nothing like the new arrival we had..."

"Who was it?" Percy asked.

Edward sighed, "He was the most troublesome tank engine I knew...his name was Ruben."

* * *

 _It was a beautiful summer day on the Furness Railway. The stations were crowded with passengers, destined for the beautiful sights of Cumbria, and many engines were busy hauling trucks to where they were needed._

 _Out along the Cumbrian Coast Line, a young tender engine was steaming down the line, carrying freight to the next station. The engine was painted in a gorgeous Indian red livery, with golden stripes. This engines name was Edward, and he had a beaming smile on his face as he puffed along the line._

 _He looked to his right and saw another engine roll alongside him, with an equally beaming smile, with a giggle in her voice. She was identical to Edward, only with more feminine facial features._

 _"Good morning Edith!" Edward whistled happily, looking at his little sister with an adoring smile towards the person he appreciates very much._

 _"Morning big brother!" Edith replied, her eager voice igniting a warm feeling in hers and Edward's boiler. These two siblings have a very strong bond, they would do anything for each other, and were extremely protective of each other._

 _The siblings then heard a whistle and look to their left, to see another engine puff over. He was an engine with 4 big wheels and a tender rattling behind him. He looked at the two young engines and chuckled._

 _"Good morning you two." the engine chimed._

 _"Morning Raymond!" The two engines responded, looking at the old engine they looked up to and admired greatly._

 _They looked down at the coast, watching the sea crash against the cliffs, then Edward and Edith smiled cheekily at each other. Just as a huge wave crashed onto the shore, Edward and Edith sped ahead – leaving Raymond to get splashed by the waves!_

 _"Oi!" He shrieked suddenly! Edward and Edith burst into cheeky laughter as they watched their work. Raymond didn't stay mad for long. He was soon chuckling along with the two young engines, he knew that it was only a joke and they didn't mean any harm._

 _Ever since Edward and Edith arrived at the big station, Raymond was given the responsibility of acting as a mentor to these young engines. They have since become very close, and Raymond noticed the very strong connection between Edward and Edith. They were both very similar, they were both young, cheeky, but ambitious and determined to do their best with whatever job is given to them._

 _Raymond would say there are a few differences though. Edward, the older of the siblings, was more quiet and shy, and didn't raise his voice as much, but he could see Edward was always himself when he was with his sister. Edward was also a shy steamer, but he always ignored that to do the best job he could do._

 _With Edith, who was younger by a couple of days due to delays in her production, she was extremely clingy to her brother, and hated to be separated from him. She was also extremely protective of him, threatening any engine who would berate her brother in any way – and she is known to get quite violent in the worst cases._

 _Raymond knew that even though the siblings had their faults, they were very hard workers – better than a lot of engines in far away railways. You would never find Edward without Edith, and you never saw Edith without Edward._

 _The three engines slowly approached the big station, it was grand, and a true tribute to what these three engines would describe as the most beautiful railway in the world._

 _The Furness Railway engines were all very close, unlike most railways at the time. Regardless whether an engine was a tank engine, a goods engine, passenger engine, large tender engine, it didn't bother anyone. They were a very close community, and were always there for another engine if they needed help._

 _As Edward and Edith puffed to the yard, they heard a familiar singing voice – two familiar singing voices – and looked ahead to see two large tender engines singing as they put their long trains into the sidings._

 _"Morning Ermintrude!" Edward called._

 _"Morning Ernestina!" Edith followed._

 _"Oh! Edward, Edith! What a surprise!" Ermintrude chuckled._

 _"And a lovely morning to you two too!" Ernestina followed, laughing with her twin sister._

 _Edward and Edith enjoyed the company of these two twins. Unlike most large tender engines outside of Furness, Ermintrude and Ernestina never belittled their fellow engines, and were always kind and polite to anyone – and are willing to do whatever job is given to them, and help any engine in need. Ermintrude and Ernestina also never argued, unlike most twins. They were always perky and proud, and often sung together when they worked._

 _"Come on Edward." Edith chimed cheerfully, "We got expresses to pull!"_

 _Edward chuckled as he puffed with her to the station, "Right behind you little sis." he peeped._

 _Ermintrude and Ernestina chuckled and whistled goodbye to their friends._

 _Edward and Edith approached the station platform and waited for their coaches. They looked ahead and saw a tank engine gently shunting and hauling express coaches. She was humming away – and wasn't looking where she was going as she missed her points._

 _"N-Nellie!" Edward tried to warn, but his voice was quiet._

 _"Nellie!" Edith shrieked, whistling loudly!_

 _"OH!" The tank engine cried worriedly, quickly reversing and switching the points, "Sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't see those points there!"_

 _"Easy Nellie, it was an accident – accidents happen." Edward soothed. Nellie giggled and whistled happily. She gently shunted Edward's coaches to his tender and was uncoupled. She then rushed to put Edith's coaches behind her tender._

 _"Good luck! It's a beautiful day, I bet there'll be loads of passengers!" Nellie giggled excitedly._

 _"Good luck in the yard then Nel." Edward laughed a bit._

 _Nellie was about to respond, until the three engines hear vile yelling on the other line. They looked ahead and gasped ins surprise at the sight of two tank engines pulling trains – and they were yelling vile comments towards each other. The female engine was complaining, and the other engine just yelled back._

 _"You could have caused a collision there!" the female engine cried._

 _"You were the one wrecking my brake van!" the male engine responded._

 _"You are insane!"_

 _"I never knew you would stoop to such levels!_

 _"Oh! And by the way – kindly stop stealing my coal trucks!"_

 _"In your dreams you stupid piece of waste scrap iron!"_

 _"Taylor and Tyler..." The three engines moaned quietly._

 _"Why are those two always so...vile towards each other?" Nellie wondered anxiously._

 _"Don't ask...they're as bad as each other." Edith responded._

 _"Luckily I try not to work with them whenever possible." Edward added sadly._

 _Just then, Edward and Edith heard the guard blow his whistle, and with a long proud whistle, the two engines eased away from the station. The coaches glided behind them, as the two engines beamed at one another._

 _"Off to see the world Eddie?" Edith giggled, as she went down a separate track._

 _"I sure am Edie!" Edward chuckled, whistling to his sister before he turned down his track. Nothing felt better than the wind whistling past Edward's boiler, and the glorious sights of the Furness Railway._

 _Edward was enjoying his journey and making good time – when he saw an engine on the same track as him. It was a tank engine, not an engine Edward has seen before. He whistled politely, to try and get their attention._

 _"Excuse me? Can you make way?" Edward called out, "The Express is coming through."_

 _The tank engine just slowed down, causing Edward to bang into his buffers._

 _"H-Hey! What was that for?" Edward cowered anxiously. The tank engine quickly switched tracks and smirked._

 _"Oh! So YOU are the express engine? Ha! I've seen better!" The engine insulted, "Why must someone so old and unreliable be pulling the best train around!"_

 _"E-Excuse me?" Edward uttered, taken aback by the engines insults, "I-I'm not that old-"_

 _"You're older than me – you're old!" the engine laughed, before racing ahead._

 _Edward just watched on sadly, he didn't like being insulted by anyone, especially being seen as unreliable._

 _"I'm not unreliable...I'm not unreliable...am I?" Edward asked shyly, receiving a gently pat on his cab from his driver._

 _"Of course not Edward." He responded kindly, "You are a really useful engine, don't believe anyone who says otherwise."_

 _Edward carried on with the express – but those insults were haunting his mind._

 _Later on, Edward met Edith and Raymond back in the yard. Edward was still hurt from the painful insults that the new engine said. Edith and Raymond could see Edward was upset, which was odd coming from Edward._

 _"Edward...big brother..." Edith asked quietly, slowly rolling up to him, "Is everything alright?"_

 _Edward hated to hide things from his sister, knowing that she cared very much about him, but he also knew what Edith was like to engines who insulted him._

 _"...a new engine just...said something to me..." Edward quietly muttered._

 _"W-Who?" Edith asked in shock._

 _"The new engine?" Raymond asked, "You mean, Ruben? The little tank engine?"_

 _"I guess...if that's his name..." Edward said sadly._

 _Raymond sighed, "Already had an interference from that little troublemaker. He's very insulting towards everyone."_

 _"What did he say?" Edith asked, narrowing her eyes angrily._

 _"...he called me old and unreliable..." Edward whispered sadly._

 _Edith growled and reversed down the line and switched points, "I'm gonna get him!" She shrieked loudly as she puffed away._

 _"E-Edith!" Edward tried to stop her._

 _"Easy now Edward." Raymond soothed, "You know what Edith's like."_

 _"B-But she's going to get into trouble..."_

 _"She might. But don't worry, you are both still very young engines. You have much to learn, and soon you'll be as wise as I am."_

 _Edward slowly grew a smile to his mentor, "Thanks Raymond..."_

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Gordon stalled, "You...Edward...was an Express engine!?" he gasped in shock.

Edward chuckled a little, "Well, one of them. Me and my sister were considered the Express engines on the line at the time. Obviously that wasn't for too long though, we weren't strong enough as Barrow-in-Furness got more populated."

"Edith sounds amazing!" Emily peeped.

"How come you never told us about her? Even when it was just the few of us on Sodor?" Henry asked curiously.

"As I have said." Edward explained, "My relationship with Edith was special, and I never wanted to ruin it...we had a special bond, and I didn't want to talk about it...especially...knowing how emotionally attached she was to me."

"That Ruben sounded nasty..." Percy muttered.

"Did Edith get him in the end?" James asked.

"Oh definitely." Edward laughed a bit, "She actually bumped him into the beach, and he had to be repaired for over a week."

"Wow! She sounds amazing!" Thomas peeped, "What happened next?"

"Well, I remember this one particular story...it happened in summer." Edward explained, "It was a heatwave...it hasn't rained for weeks, and it was getting hotter and hotter."

* * *

 **Now for the final backstory with my personal favourite, Edward :D**

 **I will confess, Edward's backstory will have more detail than the other engines, but it's because I am an enthusiast for the Furness Railway and its engines, so this backstory will be my personal favourite ;) Also, like I said, Edward is my favourite character, so obviously...I'm gonna focus more on him XD But I always try to give each character some screen time. Oh! And here are the engine basis for the characters appearing in Edward's arc (Now I might change some over time once I do more research, because I like to see visuals of engines before I set them as that class, but most of the Furness engines are difficult to look for images for):**

 **Edith - Furness Railway Class K2**

 **Raymond - Furness Railway Class A5 (He is my personification of the real life Furness Railway No.20 engine that exists today)**

 **Nellie - Furness Railway Class J1**

 **Ermintrude and Ernestina - Furness Railway Class D1**

 **Taylor and Tyler - Furness Railway Class G1**

 **Ruben - Furness Railway Class B3**


	17. Chapter 17

_That summer on the Furness Railway was the hottest it has been in years. There were more passengers, mostly tourists, travelling by train to explore the coast of Cumbria, and there were more freight deliveries to carry. The engines on the Furness Railway were struggling to keep up with the workload – as well as coping with the intense heat._

 _One day, Edward and Edith were helping Nellie shunt in the yard. They were panting with exhaustion, and felt very tired. Edith was taking on water at a nearby water tower, as Edward puffed up._

 _"That is your third load of water." Edward sighed cautiously, "Are you going to be okay sis?"_

 _"I'm fine Edward." Edith sighed as the cool water filled her gauges, "Besides, it's Nellie we're doing this for. The poor tank engine is struggling to shunt all these trucks by herself."_

 _Just as Edith said that, they saw Nellie tiredly pull trucks into their correct siding. She looked hot and bothered, "I hate summer! It's not good for my tanks!" she cried out mournfully._

 _"I've never known it to be so hot." Edward muttered quietly._

 _"Don't worry young engines." Raymond spoke, as he slowly rolled into the yard, "Remember, when there are a many days of sunshine and heat, there will be weeks of storms and rain."_

 _"I hate rain more than I hate summer!" Nellie complained to herself._

 _"Storms?" Edith quivered, "Y-You mean like thunder and lightning and winds and rain!?" Edward slowly puffed alongside her to comfort his sister. He knew she was terrified of heavy storms._

 _"Yes." Raymond confirmed, "We should be able to work, but if the weather gets extreme, the Manager will instruct us to go inland until the storm is over."_

 _"So we'll be safe and together." Edward smiled. Edith smiled a bit, and wheeshed in a friendly manner to her brother._

 _Just then, everyone heard a whistle they didn't like. They saw a tank engine enter the yard, with a cheeky grin on his face. The engines all sighed in annoyance and misfortune._

 _"What do you want Ruben..." Nellie dared to ask._

 _"I'm looking for my train of course!" Ruben replied rudely, "You were suppose to have it ready 10 minutes ago!"_

 _"I-It's too much work for me by myself! The Manager did ask you to help!" Nellie protested, "But you were apparently 'too busy' to help, so Edward and Edith had to give up their trains to help me!"_

 _"Aww, falling under pressure are we?" Ruben teased. Nellie was close to tears._

 _"SHUT UP!" Edith screeched, whistling loudly in protest as she violently buffed into Ruben! Ruben was sent back a bit, his eyes spinning dizzily._

 _"E-Edith! Calm down." Edward tried to calm Edith down._

 _"I should've known the old and unreliable engine would have such a vocal sister." Ruben remarked. Edith growled and tried to charge into him, only to be held back by Edward, who was coupled up to her, and he desperately tried to calm her down._

 _"Enough!" Raymond whistled, earning silence from all the engines, before glancing strictly at Ruben, "Your trucks are on that line. Go and couple up to them and behave yourself."_

 _"Whatever oldie." Ruben remarked, "You're so old and unreliable, I'm surprised the Manager keeps you on!"_

 _"You'll regret it!" Edith cried out furiously, "When you get stuck and one of us has to rescue you!"_

 _"That'll be the day." Ruben remarked, "Unreliable nonsense." as he went to his train._

 _"UGH!" Edith shrieked in disbelief, desperately trying to hold back her temper._

 _"Easy Edith...just let it go..." Edward sighed in defeat._

 _Just as Ruben coupled up to his train, he saw the troublesome twins, Taylor and Tyler playing with trucks on the tracks beside him – he thought it'd be a good idea to play a game._

 _"Rotten scrap!"_

 _"What did you call me!?" Taylor shrieked at her twin, giving him an angry look._

 _"I said nothing!" Tyler protested. Taylor quickly left, looking at her brother suspiciously. Tyler was now so angry he didn't notice Ruben on the side._

 _"Old iron!"_

 _"That does it!" Tyler yelled as he bashed into Taylor's buffers! The twins started to squabble amongst each other – Ruben laughing at his results._

 _Just then, Ermintrude and Ernestina rolled in, pulling long trains of freight. They lined up behind each other, ready to get water from the water tower._

 _"It is so hot today, isn't it Ernestina?" Ermintrude asked._

 _Ernestina was panting from the heat, "Absolutely Ermintrude, I don't think I can puff another huff."_

 _"Maybe you should stop being lazy then!" Ruben laughed to himself. The two big tender twins just ignored him._

 _Ermintrude then had an idea, "How about we sing to take our minds off things?"_

 _"A song sounds like a lovely idea!" Ernestina agreed._

 _"No way – you sing like banshees!" Ruben whistled rudely._

 _"I suggest you wash your mouth out with soot Ruben." Ermintrude said sternly._

 _"Otherwise you will get your comeuppance shortly." Ernestina agreed._

 _"You all think I can't manage!" Ruben argued, "I'll take that scary route down to Braystones! That'll prove you all wrong!" He huffed as he puffed away._

 _"We didn't even say anything about you can't manage..." Ermintrude pointed out._

 _Ernestina just sighed, "Ignore him Ermintrude, that one thinks he's just better than everyone."_

* * *

"Gee, Ruben sounds awful..." Thomas said.

"Reminds me of Gordon." Henry remarked cheekily.

"I heard that!" Gordon huffed, as the other engines couldn't help but laugh.

"A miniature Gordon!" Thomas burst into laughter.

Edward just rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Can I carry on with the story?"

* * *

 _As the day progressed, the weather suddenly changed. Dark clouds shadowed over the sun, and the sound of thunder was coming closer and closer. The wind started to pick up, blowing leaves off trees as the engines struggled to carry on with their jobs. Edward and Edith also noticed that the waves from the sea were getting stronger and more violent._

 _Just as they finished their train and arrived at the station, the Manager was waiting at the platform, he had bad news._

 _"The weather is becoming to dangerous to run the coast line!" He bellowed, "We have to get all engines on the line further in-land, and wait for the storms to pass! There are already sheds waiting for you! So get everyone there!"_

 _"Yes sir!" Edward and Edith responded, trying to be heard over the echoing wind._

 _Soon, the two engines struggled along the rails, the wind buffeting their boilers, as they struggled to pick up the pace and struggled to make steam. Along the way, they recruited Raymond and Nellie, and together, they puffed further inland._

 _After a long struggle, the engines reached the sheds that were prepared for them. They noticed that Ermintrude and Ernestina had already arrived, and Taylor and Tyler were just reversing into their sheds. Other engines from the coastal railway were also in the other sheds, getting sheltered from the horrible storm._

 _Edward was the last to back into his shed, he felt comfortable being with the engines he loved and saw as his family._

 _"Is everyone here?" Raymond asked, examining every engine like a guardian angel._

 _"I think so Raymond." Nellie said, looking at everyone._

 _Edward looked around and gasped anxiously, "Everyone? Where's Ruben?"_

 _"He...left with a train earlier. Said he was going down the spooky route to Braystones." Ermintrude explained._

 _"But he didn't return. Maybe he is just on his way here." Ernestina responded._

 _"I wouldn't mind if he gets struck by a tree!" Taylor ranted._

 _"Taylor!" Raymond gasped, "Don't be rude!"_

 _"But it's true! He was rude to us! He tricked us!" Tyler confirmed argumentatively._

 _"And he insulted poor Edward!" Edith added, angrily._

 _"But he's still an engine...he's one of us." Edward pointed out._

 _"E-Edward?" Edith looked in confusion._

 _"...I'm going to find him."_

 _"What!?" The engines all gasped._

 _"Edward you're nuts!" Taylor and Tyler cried in unison!_

 _"It's dangerous out there Edward!" Ermintrude cried._

 _"I am sure he's found shelter Eddie!" Ernestina tried to convince._

 _"E-Even after all he said about you!" Nellie reminded._

 _"No Edward...y-you can't!" Edith begged, her eyes watering._

 _Edward looked ahead bravely, he felt scared, but he knew he had to save Ruben, "I'm sorry Edith." and with a huff and a puff, Edward steamed forward, thundering down the tracks as quickly as he could!_

 _"EDWARD!" Edith shrieked, trying to catch up to him – only to be cut off by Raymond!_

 _"Edith! Stop!" Raymond demanded, "We're not gonna risk losing two of you!"_

 _"B-But Edward!" Edith shrieked, tears pouring out of her eyes, "H-He can't! H-He's! He's!" and with that, Edith broke down into sobbing tears._

 _Raymond moved back, his buffers beside her own, "Now Edith, look at me."_

 _Edith choked on her tears as she looked Raymond in the eyes._

 _"Your brother Edward, is one of the most determined, hard working, dedicated, and bravest engines I've ever met in my lifetime." Raymond stated, "He_

 _will come back with Ruben, and they will both be safe. That is my promise."_

 _Edith took in Raymond's wise words, but she still broke down in tears, she was scared of brother's safety, she is never apart from him unless she knew where he was going. Her heart broke when she lost sight of the brother she clung onto since the day she woke up. She has never been separated from Edward unless there was a valid reason. Raymond understood that although he knew they were close...the clinginess was unhealthy, for both Edward and Edith, but he knew that Edith would have to grow out of it one day._

 _Raymond didn't move, allowing Edith to cry for as long as she needed to. He didn't move for a moment, and let Edith's tears pour onto her buffers._

 _The other engines all looked at each other with concern, and looked at Edith with sympathy, knowing how important Edward was to her._

 _They could all only pray that Edward would come back in one piece._


	18. Chapter 18

"Wow Edward, you really wanted to save Ruben?" Percy asked.

"Even after he said all those things about you?" James added.

Edward just gave a simple sigh, "He was still an engine at the end of the day. It wouldn't be right to leave an engine stranded out there, even if they were very rude." Edward explained, "And besides, he was still a very young engine, so he still had a lot to learn."

Everyone just remained silent from hearing Edward's story. Hearing Edward being a hero was something they were not expecting.

"So...what happened next?" Gordon asked, breaking the silent – and much to the shock from the other engines.

"I was all a blur...I don't remember a lot of it...but I just felt desperate to save Ruben, someone had to do it..."

* * *

 _It was a major blur! Edward struggled to make up steam as he battled against the heavy rain and wind! The rain buffeted against Edward's framework as his wheels slipped and slid along the rails, struggling to keep a strong grip!_

 _"Ruben!" Edward shrieked, whistling the best he could, but it was no use against the echoing winds, "Ruben! Where are you!?"_

 _Edward's voice was nothing compared to the violent winds. He was battered and becoming tired as he struggled along the rails..._

 _But he knew he had to carry on._

 _He searched everywhere, and soon he went down a siding that went through heavy woodland. Edward was always told to stay away from forests during storms, especially since trees are dangerous to any engine – when they collapse._

 _Edward tried to look around, but the rain kept splatting onto his face and eyes, blinding him. His driver and fireman were becoming very concerned._

 _"You're losing steam Edward!" his fireman cried._

 _"We need to turn around Edward!" His driver called, "If we carry on we're gonna get stuck!"_

 _"B-But Ruben!" Edward stuttered._

 _"We will find him once the storm is over!"_

 _"B-But-"_

 _"EDWARD!"_

 _Edward gasped as a familiar voice called out. Edward carried on forward and gasped at the sight of a tank engine in front of him – derailed on a set of broken rails!_

 _"Ruben!" Edward shrieked, "Is that you!?"_

 _"Edward!" Ruben cried out to confirm it, "I-I'm stuck!"_

 _"Hold on Ruben!" Edward called, "I'll try and push you out!"_

 _With a strong buff, Edward charged into Ruben, desperately trying to put him on the rails. Ruben tried to go forward, his wheels spinning helplessly – but Edward didn't quit!_

 _"You can't do it!" Ruben cried in defeat!_

 _"I! Will! Do it!" Edward cried, his face red in exhaustion and frustration!_

 _"You can't do it!"_

 _"I will do it!"_

 _"You can't do it!"_

 _"I will do it!"_

 _"You can't...do it!"_

 _"I...Will...Do it!"_

 _And with a final puff, Edward managed to push Ruben back onto the track! Their drivers and firemen cheered for the small victory, and Edward struggled to get his breath back. Ruben was shocked, but relieved._

 _"E-Edward...thank you..."_

 _Edward gave a small smile, "You're welcome...Ruben."_

 _"But..." Ruben stuttered, "Why did you help me...I bullied you, and made you cry..." Ruben was speechless at Edward's selfless determination. But Edward looked around anxiously._

 _"I will explain later! Right now we need to get out of here!" Edward explained seriously. Ruben gulped as he and Edward thundered down the tracks, desperate to find a way out._

 _It was a struggle, and both engines were losing steam in such difficult circumstances! The rain battered their framework, trees and bushes scratching their paintwork, and their wheels thundering past large flooded puddles!_

 _"Just the next station! Then take the track that goes inland!" Edward instructed, Ruben just followed whatever the bigger engine said!_

 _They soon found the station, and even better – the track that led inland! Ruben and Edward thundered down the tracks – battered, tired, frustrated, but victorious – the engines finally managed to get down to safety!_

 _"We did it!" Edward whistled victoriously._

 _"Yes!" Ruben cried, "We did! Thank you Edward! Thank you so much!"_

 _Edward just weakly chuckled, as he and Ruben tiredly puffed down the tracks, heading towards their safe destination._

 _Meanwhile, back at the sheds, Edith was constantly puffing backwards and forwards. She was still thinking of her brother Edward. There has been no word or sighting of him since he rushed off to save Ruben. Edith was starting to panic, but there was nothing she could do._

 _The other engines all looked at her sadly, they wanted to offer support, but they knew Edith's only focus was on her brother._

 _"Edith, darling, you should stop pacing." Ermintrude pointed out._

 _"I am sure Edward is on his way back now." Ernestina soothed._

 _"I can't!" Edith cried, "He's out...there!" she cried sadly, her eyes focusing on the rails ahead, keeping any eye out for her brother._

 _Raymond slowly puffed up to her, "Edith. You need to calm down."_

 _"You make it sound easy! You don't know Edward like I do! No one does!" Edith cried, her tears pouring out again._

 _Nellie, Taylor and Tyler looked at each other uneasily, they all knew Edith had a point, as she and Edward had a very special bond. Ermintrude and Ernestina only sighed sadly, being twins, they understood what a close sibling bond was like._

 _"You're right Edith..." Raymond sighed, "We don't know what you and Edward are like...but you need to relax. Everything will be alright."_

 _"It has to be..." Edith sobbed, "W-We're always together...w-w-we do everything together...always, always!"_

 _Raymond was about to speak, until the engines all heard a whistle form the distance. All engines looked ahead keenly, and gasped._

 _First Ruben puffed up._

 _"Ruben! You're okay!" Nellie cried out, in relief._

 _"I-I am now, but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for-"_

 _"EDWARD!"_

 _Edward slowly puffed up, exhausted, but able to give a small reassuring smile, "Hey everyo-"_

 _Before Edward could utter one more word bash on his buffers and was sent back into a set of buffers! He looked in shock to see Edith charging into him, letting her tears pour and weeping loudly!_

 _"Oh Edward! Y-You're alright! P-Please don't ever go like that again!" She sobbed loudly, her tears pouring down her face and dripping down onto her buffers. Edward was shocked by the sudden outburst, but he couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes, buffering up to her and allowing a few tears of his own to fall._

 _"I promise Edith." He soothed, as he and Edith sobbed together._

 _The other engines just watched happily, proud to see the two siblings reunite. Soon, Edward and Edith reversed into the shed, side by side, and Edith refused to take her eyes off of her brother, wanting to make sure he was alright._

 _They then looked at Ruben, who was looking down in disgrace, as the rain battered his paintwork, "Hey, Ruben." Raymond called quietly._

 _Ruben looked up sadly. All the engines gave a caring smile, and showed him the spare berth, allowing him to reverse into it. The workmen closed the sheds securely, finally allowing the engines to shelter from the horrible storm._

 _Inside, all the engines looked at one another._

 _"Good lord Edward..." Ermintrude gasped._

 _"Your...paintwork!" Ernestina pointed out._

 _"Whatever happened out there..." Nellie asked._

 _"That storm sounded-"_

 _"Rough and tough." Taylor and Tyler spoke one after the other._

 _"I-It's a long story..." Edward muttered tiredly, "But I'm okay." He looked to his side at Edith, and saw she still hasn't took her eyes off of him._

 _Raymond, meanwhile, was looking at Ruben, "Ruben, I believe you owe a certain engine an apology."_

 _Ermintrude then butted in, "Especially after storming off onto a track you aren't familiar with."_

 _"Edward could've been seriously injured out there!" Ernestina finished._

 _"And you insulted all of us!" Taylor huffed._

 _"Calling us old and horrible names!" Tyler puffed._

 _"You made Edward cry..." Nellie pointed out quietly._

 _"And he almost gave up his life to save you!" Edith ranted out._

 _Ruben looked down, looking very sorry for himself, "I-I am sorry...I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I was just being cheeky but...I think I went too far...I am so sorry Edward..."_

 _Edward gave a small smile, "No worries." he chuckled, "At least we're all together now."_

 _All the engines agreed with soft smiles, "Ermintrude, Ernestina, how about a nice song to help us sleep through this terrifying night?" Raymond suggested. The younger engines all agreed, giving the two big engines their best pleading eyes._

 _Ermintrude and Ernestina just smiled. They started to hum a little lullaby, humming the tune while they took turns with each line:_

 _ **"Lavender's blue,"**_

 _ **"dilly dilly,"**_

 _ **"Lavender's green."**_

 _ **"When you are king,"**_

 _ **"dilly dilly,"**_

 _ **"I shall be queen."**_

 _ **"Who told you so,"**_

 _ **"dilly dilly,"**_

 _ **"Who told you so?"**_

 _ **"'Twas my own heart,"**_

 _ **"dilly dilly,"**_

 _ **"That told me so."**_

 _ **"Call up your friends,"**_

 _ **"dilly, dilly,"**_

 _ **"Set them to work."**_

 _ **"Some to the plough,"**_

 _ **"dilly dilly,"**_

 _ **"Some to the fork."**_

 _ **"Some to the hay,"**_

 _ **"dilly dilly,"**_

 _ **"Some to thresh corn."**_

 _ **"Whilst you and I,"**_

 _ **"dilly dilly,"**_

 _ **"Keep ourselves warm."**_

 _And once the song was done, the Furness Railway engines started to quietly sleep in a peaceful slumber. Edward looking at his friends – his family – one more time, before slowly closing his eyes, and dreaming of the very engines he loved dearly._

* * *

The engines all watched Edward in shock after listening to his story. They could see his face changed from happiness and eagerness about his tale, only to fall to a sorrowful frown when it finished – and they thought they could see his eyes watering.

"Edward...is something wrong?" Thomas asked, looking at his mentor worriedly.

"Y-Yes, Thomas...I am fine." Edward shrugged off, quickly regaining his demeanour.

"Edward, you know if you need to talk about something, we're all here." Emily tried to reassure.

"Just because your old and wise, doesn't mean we can't help you." Percy puffed.

"You're always there for us when we have trouble." Henry said.

"L-Like earlier, when you helped me..." James stuttered, still struggling with his own emotions.

"...Exactly." Gordon sighed, starting to feel a bad feeling in his boiler.

"Thank you everyone..." Edward muttered, "But I am fine. Honestly. Don't worry about me."

All the engines just eyed one another sadly, they knew Edward wasn't telling them something.

Shortly, they approached the big station at Barrow-in-Furness. This would be the last stop before Sodor. They puffed around, and saw a familiar face in the yard, waiting by a set of flatbeds. Thomas beamed and puffed forward.

"Raymond!" Thomas whistled excitedly. The old engine jumped at the young engines eager approach, but chuckled and watched the engines pull in, with their many loads.

"Hello Thomas, you and your friends!" Raymond greeted, "You must be after these flatbeds. A special expected from Sodor."

"Yes! That's ours! Thanks Raymond!" Thomas peeped.

Raymond just chuckled, "You're welcome my friends. This must've been one tiring journey."

"It was." Percy admitted.

"But we kept a smile and kept on puffing!" Emily puffed happily.

"We might've learned a bit or two about each other too." Henry pointed out.

"Absolutely." Gordon agreed.

"And met a few...familiar faces." James sighed sadly.

Edward didn't say anything, not even a smile to his old friend and mentor. He slowly reversed and went down an old set of tracks.

"Where you going Edward?" Emily asked, noticing Edward puff away.

"I just...want to visit somewhere quickly." Edward simply muttered, before rolling down the old line.

Raymond noticed the engines worried looks, and noticed Edward's sudden disappearance, "Has something happened my friends?"

"We...kinda told very important stories from our backgrounds to one another...and..." Thomas tried to explain.

"Not everyone had a good time telling us..." Gordon finished for him, seeing Thomas struggle to explain.

Raymond sighed sadly, "Sometimes the past is painful...but you must always remember to think of the positive side, and remember the happy memories."

The engines all smiled a bit at Raymond's wise words – they could definitely tell where Edward got his wise words from.

"I guess Edward is just sad about his sister Edith..." Raymond explained, "They were very close you see..."

"Yes, he told us..." Thomas sighed sadly.

"He always struggles to talk about her..." Raymond admitted, "Especially after...leaving like that."


	19. Chapter 19

Edward was puffing down the track, an old route he remembered from his old years of working on the Furness Railway. He slowed down, to a snail-pace, looking over at the sea on the other side. The scene was so familiar to him, as he looked out to sea sadly.

 _"It's never gonna be the same without you here Edward..."_

"I left her..."

 _"I'll be back home soon Edith, I promise."_

 _"Promise?"_

"I promised her...but I never came home."

* * *

 _"It's never gonna be the same without you here Edward..."_

 _Edward looked to his side, and saw his emotional sister Edith puffing alongside him. He looked at her worried face, and could see tears in her eyes._

 _"I know Edith...I'm gonna miss you very much, and I'm gonna miss everyone else here too."_

 _"Do you have to go..." Edith whined sadly._

 _"Yes..." Edward sighed, before giving a reassuring smile, "It's only to help build that Sodor Railway, once that's done I'll be back. I'll be back home soon Edith."_

 _Edith looked at her brother, she was still showing a lot of anxiety._

 _He winked at her and smiled, "I promise."_

 _"Promise?" Edith glared, blinking the tears away from her eyes._

 _"I promise." Edward said, "I never break a promise, remember?"_

 _Edith giggled a little at that, "Never. Besides, you can tell me about that island when you come back!"_

 _Edward chuckled at his little sister, "I will. I promise to be home, and then everything will be back to normal."_

 _Edward and Edith just smiled, and began to look out to sea again, at their favourite spot of the Furness Railway._

 _"I promise."_

* * *

"I promised her..."

Edward was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Thomas puffing up alongside him, "Edward? Edward!" He whistled loud!

"Whoa!" Edward jumped, looking at Thomas, "T-Thomas! You scared me!"

"Sorry Edward." Thomas giggled cheekily, "I just came to look for you. Are you okay?"

"I am fine Thomas...just...wanted to go on a trip on the memory train, that's all..." Edward said quietly, looking out to sea again.

"Edward...is something bothering you?" Thomas asked.

"N-Not at all Thomas...just, having some really emotional memories, that's all." Edward explained sadly, "I-I'm fine. Come on, lets head back to the station."

"Everyone's just resting for the moment Edward." Thomas said, "Before the journey home."

"I understand..." Edward sighed, before showing Thomas the way back to the station.

Back at the station, the engines were all resting after their long, wiry trip. They were reflecting the moments that made them happy and beam with pride, but they were also thinking of the memories they shared amongst each other.

Raymond was watching from the siding, looking at the engines concerned looks, "My friends, something is bothering you all. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thanks Raymond." Percy answered.

"It's just been a very long journey." Emily said.

"We've just been going along the memory train..." Henry added.

"Just sharing memories of our lives before Sodor." Gordon puffed.

"Some aren't always good though..." James sighed sadly.

Thomas and Edward soon puffed up to their friends, and rested with them. Raymond could see the engines were all tired, and could see their quiet suffering.

"You know..." Raymond spoke softly, "I always found things can be resolved better by talking. Maybe it can help you all."

"What is there to talk about..." James sighed sadly, "Knowing that the one engine you've been thinking of for all these years is gone...and you never got the chance to tell her how you feel..."

The engines all looked at James sympathetically, knowing that he was talking about Lucie – the engine he liked.

"James..."

Everyone looked in shock at Thomas, as he broke the silence. He looked down sadly, but he kept himself in check.

"...when I went back to Brighton last time..." Thomas continued, "I found out...I didn't just lose my fellow E2 brothers and sisters...but I've also lost two of my best friends...Wanda, and Regis..."

"Wait..." Emily gasped, "You mean...they were..."

"Scrapped?" Gordon dared to utter.

Thomas just sighed sadly, "Yes...Heather, Jonathan and Charles told me...and what was worst was...they said Wanda never did get over causing the accident...even after she apologised, even after I forgave her, even after that she became a really useful engine...she was scrapped...none of those characteristics saved her...and Regis was scrapped because he was too old to work..."

Everyone looked at Thomas sadly. Raymond just closed his eyes in tranquillity as he listened to the engines talk.

"But I don't cry about it..." Thomas said, "Heather told me to always remember them as long as they're in my heart. Jonathan would always try to help me remember the good memories we had. Charles would often say he could see them from time to time...but I just carry on. I need to move forward. That's what they would want from me." Thomas explained, slowly smiling.

The other engines slowly began to smile.

"I never saw Natalie after she left, but her words are always with me." Percy explained, "And Hadley and Harley were the best friends I could ever have, but they got sold to another railway...but I know at least if they are gone – they lived doing something they enjoyed!"

"I never saw London or Landon again..." Henry sighed, before smiling a bit, "But they helped me to make friendships that would last a more than a lifetime."

"I should consider myself lucky." Emily giggled a little, "That one of my friends is still around, and people are actually looking after her. I could've been one of the unfortunate ones."

"So could I and my brother Scotsman..." Gordon agreed, "And then we found our sister Penelope after all those years."

"I guess at least Daniel is still around I suppose..." James admitted, smiling a little.

"And Lucie is too." Edward smiled softly, "As long as you remember her." James giggled a little as he looked at Edward fondly.

"And...I do hope at least the engines I considered my family had wonderful lifetimes too..." Edward admitted, "They wouldn't want to see me carrying on with a sad look on my face. They'd want me to be happy."

"Especially for how long you've been around Edward." Gordon admitted for once, smiling a bit at Edward.

"We all should be grateful." Emily stated.

"And we should all remember them, not for the bad things – but for the good memories we'll always have about them." Thomas finished. All the engines agreed and whistled.

Raymond, still with his eyes closed, could only smile at the young engines.


	20. Chapter 20

After a moments rest, the engines all got coupled up to their long train of trucks and flatbeds, and prepared for the final run home. Raymond was waiting on his siding, watching the younger engines prepare for their home journey.

"You best be heading home engines." Raymond chuckled, "Get home before it starts to get dark. Be sure you stay safe."

"We will Raymond!" Thomas whistled happily, "Thanks for having us!"

"You're welcome my friends." Raymond chuckled, whistling back as they engine parade began to roll forward. They all whistled with pride as they started to head home, wishing their best wishes to Raymond before steaming out of sight.

Raymond just sighed happily as he kept his eyes focused on the young engines, "Young engines...gone through so much." He sighed, before smiling in relief, "But they're still going to grow together."

Back with the steam team, they were puffing with all their might, as quickly as they could, back to Sodor! Soon, they could see the Vicarstown Bridge, the bridge linking the Mainland to Sodor! They began to huff and puff as fast as they could, barely overtaking one another!

"We're almost there! Keep it up!" Thomas whistled long and proud!

The engines gave it one final rush and soon found themselves crossing the Vicarstown Bridge, and back on Sodor soil!

As they rushed by, people were waiting at platforms and bridges and cheering loudly for them – and all the engines around them whistled long and proud at their splendid engines.

The engines just smiled in relief as they began to puff at a steady pace, as they headed towards Knapford. It had been a very long and tiring journey, but luckily, all the engines were back home, safe.

They soon arrived at Knapford with a big welcome. It didn't take long for the engines to fill everything in with the Fat Controller and take their specials to the siding, waiting for when they will be used.

It has been a long few days, and very emotional...and the engines were all feeling exhausted, not just from tiredness, but from their journey on the memory train...revisiting old memories and remembering the engines they use to love...and lost over time.

As Gordon slowly shunted his flatbed onto a siding, he heard a whistle and looked ahead. He saw Penelope, the big, purple tender engine – and his sole remaining sister – puff over quietly, with a small smile on her face. She could tell her brother looked exhausted.

"How did it go Gordon?" She asked, her voice with a clear Londoner's accent, was calm and soothing to her big brother.

Gordon just gave a simple smile, "It went alright. We saw Flying Scotsman when we went to Doncaster. I...also told them about an old story with our brothers."

Penelope giggled a bit, "You better tell me that in the morning."

"I will, I will." Gordon chuckled, "But right now, I think it's best I head back to my shed."

Penelope giggled, backing up to let her brother out.

Percy had just finished helping Henry shunt his trucks and flatbeds onto a siding. Both green engines were tired and couldn't help yawning, as Percy looked up to the evening sky.

"Henry!" He peeped, getting the bigger engines attention, "Look! That cloud looks like Natalie! Oh! And those ones look like Hadley and Harley!"

Henry looked up and chuckled a bit, "And those two remind me of London and Landon." Henry took a deep sigh, "Maybe it's them watching over us."

"Yeah...they may be gone, but we will always remember them." Percy smiled.

Henry gave a small smile, "Indeed. Besides – they helped us to grow and make new friends."

Percy giggled at Henry's comment, as he and the big, green engine reversed and started to head back to the shed.

Back at the shed, James was already there. He was looking at the wall of his berth, as his driver and fireman pulled out an old flower garland and placed it on the ground. James just sighed sadly, a few sad tears falling down his cheeks.

His driver and fireman just gave a tender smile and gently pat their engine and wiped his tears.

"Don't worry old boy, stay strong." His driver soothed, as they returned back to the cab.

James took a deep breath as he continued gazing at the old flower garland, he could swear he heard Lucie's voice around him, and her familiar cheerful whistle – but he knew this was all in his smoke box.

Slowly, Edward and Emily rolled into the shed. They could see James' sad face, and slowly approached him, to try and comfort their friend.

"Don't worry James, I am sure she's thinking of you where she is now." Emily spoke, in a soft voice, soothing the mourning engine.

"Remember, keep her in your heart, and you will never forget her." Edward spoke wisely.

James looked up at his two friends and smiled a bit, his chin was still trembling, and his eyes were still watering, but he felt much better surrounded by his friends.

"Thank you...thank you Edward, thank you Emily..." He managed to sigh, his voice choking on his tears.

Emily gave a small tender smile, "We all lost friends...but at least we have one friend who is still around. Unfortunately some of our friends...aren't as lucky."

"We should consider ourselves lucky James. Just keep the good memories, and you will feel alright." Edward soothed.

James finally gave a small smile in relief, as his two friends also looked at the garland – remembering their old friends, and the friends who are still around today.

Meanwhile, Thomas was just puffing down his branch line. He wanted to make sure everything was still okay. He puffed up to the sheds, to see Blake, the Gothic tank engine, gently reversing Annie and Clarabel into the coaches shed.

"Thank you for the lovely day Blake." Annie chimed.

"You pull us both so splendidly." Clarabel agreed.

Blake gave a small giggled, "Your welcome. Night Miss. Annie, night Miss. Clarabel." She whispered quietly, before slowly puffing away to let the two coaches sleep.

"Goodnight Blake." The two coaches responded, watching the young black tank engine slowly steam away.

Blake looked ahead, and saw Thomas puffing over. He had his normal smile on his face, but he felt very happy to be around Blake. And Blake gave off a small smile too, her normal shy smile.

"Hello Thomas." Blake greeted quietly, and rather shyly, "I-I took care of your branch line for you...passengers are happy, everything is on time...and Annie and Clarabel have helped me very much..."

"Thanks Blake." Thomas responded in relief, he looked up at the clouds above Sodor and sighed. Blake looked at Thomas anxiously.

"Thomas...i-is everything alright?" She stuttered anxiously. Thomas just gave a small smile.

"Yes Blake, everything is fine." He said. Blake looked up at the sky with him, smiling a little with him as they watched the clouds slowly pass by.

"What you looking at?" Blake asked, watching the clouds form into trains that she hasn't seen before. Thomas just sighed happily.

"Oh, just going on a Trip Down the Memory Train."

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story 3 Please, do tell me whose backstory was your favourite, and do please give reviews for improvement - like I said, my writing skills are not that good.**

 **Now, what's next? Well, I have a one-shot sequel to this story, but it's only one chapter, and it is based on a character that a friend of mine likes, so I made a backstory for him - but you'll understand once you read it ;)**

 **The next story I will post will be a prequel to all of this. Technically, I should've posted that story first but, oh well ^^; It will introduce some of the characters you've seen me mention in my two stories before.**

 **But until then - I hope you all enjoy :D**


End file.
